


To the Bone

by Runie (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Lady Loki, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parenthood, Racism, Relationship Issues, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past: No one expected the marriage to go well, which is why the stipulation was made for Loki and Thor to separate once a child was produced. That is exactly what happened, leaving two broken creatures in its wake.</p><p>Present: Magni accepted long ago that his parents’ separation was for the best. But with his father now a mortal man seeking redemption, facing a mystery only his mother seems to have answers to, Magni has to intervene. Just as Thor beings to realize the damage caused by his arrogance, he also realizes that Loki may very well be lost to him forever. Tony Stark tries hard not to fall in love with his friend’s former spouse, but of course things don’t go that way, and he ends up in the middle of a political rift. Loki can’t help but find Tony a strange mixture of frustrating and endearing, and before he comprehends what he is feeling, old wounds are being stitched closed under Tony’s steady hands.</p><p>Future: Thor has learned. Loki grieves, and Thor waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Might Have a Problem...Or You Know, More Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh! Okay, actually doing it. Actually venturing into Thorki for the first time. There's this completely different dynamic from frostiron, and it's something that really interested me, so here's something that explores both of them side by side.

The atmosphere in the golden city of Asgard gave the illusion of a society preparing for war, not one about to celebrate a wedding. It did not help that the skies were continually overcast, nor that the Allfather was just as angry as his son. It almost did not seem possible for things to seem worse, but then the Jotun arrived.

Thor decided spending the day hunting was a better idea than actually greeting his soon to be spouse. He had left Sif and Volstagg behind to greet the Jotun party instead. They found him in the late afternoon, Volstagg’s loud voice scaring away the buck Thor had been tracking for the better part of three hours. It did nothing to improve his mood.

“For a Jotun he is awfully small,” Volstagg said, ignoring Thor’s grumbled annoyance.

“At least the bedding will not be as awkward as you feared,” Fandral joked, his laughter cut off when thunder boomed overhead. “Um, well, yes-”

Sif shook her head, and Fandral clamped his mouth shut. “You know you have to go back, Thor. If you miss the feast tonight you risk ruining the whole arrangement.”

Thor sighed in defeat. Sif was about as happy about this wedding as Thor was. The Allfather must truly be in a state if she was advocating for his return. “I refuse to be happy about this.”

“No one said you had to be. You just have to go through with it, but at least there will be magnificent feasts to attend!”

“Volstagg, the only one who cares about that is you.”

 

The magnificent feast was not enjoyable. The Jotun party, consisting of twenty five members, plus the three princes, sat on their own side of the room. The Asgardians were loud, but nowhere near the level of cheer that usually accompanied a feast. Many of the warriors in attendance had fought alongside Odin during the war. They at least had not forgotten that the Jotun were the enemy, unlike his father.

Thor glowered down at his plate. The mead had been poured, but Odin was refusing to allow the servants to bring in the food until Thor was formally introduced to his fiancé. The Allfather stood, made some grandiose speech about how wonderful it was that Asgard and Jotunheim would finally be friends, but Thor didn’t hear a word of it.

He was forced out of his pout when Frigga elbowed his side, drawing his attention back to his father who was glaring at him with his good eye. Beside him stood the smallest Jotun Thor had ever seen. Thor forced his chair back, ever muscle rigid as he moved to his father’s side and had his hand placed within Loki’s. A hesitant cheer went up from the Asgardians, but the Jotun remained stoically silent.

“A pleasure to finally meet you,” Loki said, his tone sending alarms off in Thor’s head. Loki curled his fingers in Thor’s embrace, and the cold began to burn, but Thor refused to let go. The two princes would obviously rather stab each other than marry come morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“This is a cheap imitation.”

“Well it’s not like I have a dying star to work from.”

Thor gives the hammer a few more swings. It is nothing like holding Mjolnir, but the weight in his hand is still familiar and comforting. “You are right, friend Tony. Forgive me, I was ungrateful. It is a fine weapon.”

Tony’s eyebrows cock upwards, the man not even trying to hide his surprise. Thor cannot blame him, he has not been the easiest person to get along with since their team, known as the Avengers, had formed. Midgard is a strange world, and Thor had not done well in adapting to it. Things that were perfectly acceptable back home were not tolerated here. Still, Tony had returned with him to New Mexico after their battle with the mortal magician calling himself Doom. Tony had sauntered his way into the SHIELD base and studied Mjolnir up close since none of the Midgardian machines seemed unable to work around the hammer.

Now Thor has the closest thing mortal technology can make to Mjolnir. The hammer still hums with electricity, but Thor can no longer call on true force of the storm. He must be satisfied with this until Odin deems him redeemed.

Tony wanders off, quickly returning with two glasses and a bottle of scotch. “Let’s celebrate.” He pours out the alcohol and slides one glass toward Thor.

Thor nods, downing his share. The liquid burns its way down his throat, nowhere near as strong as the mead he is used to, but delicious in its own way. That is the thing he is coming to realize about Midgard, even the simplest things hold surprises.

“You know,” Tony says, sipping his own scotch at a slower pace, “I’m still having a hard time believing you’re not from this world.”

Thor’s brow furrows, his all too expressive face doing enough to convey his annoyance. “Your Midgardian magicians-”

“Scientists,” Tony interrupts. “No such thing as magic.”

The former thunder god takes a deep breath to calm himself. Anger and rashness have not served him well here. They did not serve him well when he went charging into Jotunheim and threatened his former spouse. He has to reel in his temper if he ever wants to see home again. This, at least, he understands. “For a man obsessed with proof, you do not accept what is present before your eyes.”

“Never trust just one of your senses, sight least of all. It’s the easiest sense to fool. I admit, that hammer of yours is out of this world,-“ Tony pauses to roll his eyes at Thor’s triumphant grin, “-but there’s other explanations I would reach for before Norse god.”

Thor shrugs, pouring himself more scotch. “There is nothing I can say now to convince you. Your proof will simply have to wait until my powers are returned.”

Tony holds his glass up in a toast. “Can’t wait for it, Point Break.” Tony is grinning at him, like he truly cannot wait for Thor to prove him wrong. Despite how they originally butted heads when introduced, quite literally, Thor has come to like Tony. The man is the last person who would treat him with the respect a prince deserves, but he isn’t afraid to call Thor out, none of the Avengers are really. He should be annoyed, but instead the whole experience is rather…refreshing.

 _“Sir,”_ Tony’s seemingly omnipotent servant calls out, _“Agent Coulson is here. He wishes to speak to Mr Odinson.”_

Tony throws his head back, downing the remainder of his drink, and setting the glass down with a sharp clink. “Let’s go see what Agent wants.”

They leave the labs, making their way up to the communal living area Tony has set aside in Stark Tower for the Avengers. Thor happily swings his new hammer around, laughing as Tony takes residence in the corner of the elevator and shoots him a mock glare. In truth though, Tony is proud that Thor is happy with his work, his eyes following the hammer’s path through the air.

“Son of Coul!” Thor greets once the elevator doors open. The smile on his immediately falters. Coulson is a rather stoic figure, so the rather grim look on his face is telling. “What has happened?”

Coulson grits his teeth, the silence creating a tension Thor hasn’t experienced since he was taken into custody. “Mjolnir has been stolen.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to be sitting over here, being terrified that I'm actually doing this.


	2. Things that Always End Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, two chapters in two days. The response to the first chapter was just so wonderful, I couldn't help going to this fic again when I opened a blank document this morning. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Angrboda clicked her tongue in disgust and gripped Loki’s chin tighter. “Stop squirming. There would not be a need for this if you had simply slept last night.”

“Would you have in my position, Cousin?” Loki snapped back. His face twisted in a snarl, but Angrboda smoothed down his cheeks, masking his haggard appearance under a layer of cobalt cosmetic.

“No matter if I would have or not, this is still a necessity.”

“He is going to think me disgusting no matter how much you pretty me up!” Loki finally managed to avoid Angrboda’s fingers, only to be jerked back by the hand Býleistr had in his hair. “Are you trying to make me as bald as Father?”

“It would not have happened if you would just sit still!” Loki’s youngest brother snapped back.

“Býleistr,” Helblindi chastised.

Loki wrapped his magic around him, transporting himself the short distance to Helblindi’s side. “Brother,” he pouted, the largest crocodile tears in history threatening to fall from his eyes. Helblindi gave a sigh, but knelt down all the same, pulling his older brother into an embrace that literally engulfed Loki.

“You spoil him, Brother,” Býleistr complained, waving around the brush he had been using on Loki’s hair.

“Why should I not?” He reached over to steal the brush, turning Loki around to do his brother’s hair himself. “You know this is for more than your future husband. You are representing the whole of Jotunheim now.”

It was as if Helblindi’s words had set a weight on Loki’s shoulders, shifting his attitude from hostile to resigned. “I know what my role is, Helblindi. I will not disappoint Father.”

Helblindi’s skilled fingers make quick work of the braids Býleistr had been unable to finish while Loki was squirming. “You never do, Loki.”

/

Frigga’s smile was radiant as she settled Thor’s cape on his shoulders. “You look magnificent, my son.”

Thor glowered at his reflection in the mirror. There came the distant sound of thunder, but Frigga’s face shifting into a glare was enough to cut it off. “None of that now. I will not have you ruining all the work I have put into this ceremony.”

“It is not a true marriage, Mother.” Thor shrugged his shoulders, only to have Frigga force them up and smooth out his cloak again.

“Why do you say that?”

“True marriages do not have such specific conditions set for divorce. If anything having a child with this Jotun should ensure our continued commitment, not the end of it.”

Frigga gave him a surprised look. “I thought you would be happy about that.”

“I am, except…” Thor trailed off, his body shuddering. “I do not want to share a bed with…that thing.”

Something Thor often forgot was that his mother used to be a shield maiden before she was Queen of Asgard. To him she had always been the embodiment of kindness itself. He had seen her anger before, but never had it been directed at him. Thor actually took a step back before he could stop himself. “I know you are not happy about this marriage. I know many in Asgard are not happy with it. But this arrangement could bring us peace with Jotunheim. If you are to be King, you must learn that war is not the first answer to every problem. Jotunheim will take your behavior toward Loki as a representation of all Asgard. Do you understand that?”

Thor nodded, fully chastised. “Yes, Mother.”

Frigga’s demeanor changed again, offering Thor a soft smile. She placed a hand to Thor’s cheek, and he immediately leaned into the touch. “You have a good heart, Thor. Let Loki see it. He is likely to be terrified right now. Once this ceremony is over he truly loses his home, his friends, and his family. He will be alone here if you allow it.”

Thor took a deep breath before nodding again. “He is a hostile little thing, Mother, but I shall do my best to keep my temper.”

“That is all I ask,” Frigga said. She hugged Thor, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. “I am so proud of you, my son.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“This cannot be!”

“It looks like it is, Muscles.”

Thor ignores Tony, walking around the rock where Mjolnir had rested two days ago. It shouldn’t be gone. It cannot be gone! “This does not bode well.”

Clint, perched at the highest point he could find, and now surveying the area, calls down, “Well no one here could move it, so the list of people has to be kind of short.”

“Only someone worthy could lift Mjolnir.”

Everyone turns toward the newcomer, who seems to have popped up out of thin air. Tony, Clint, and every resident SHIELD agent raises weapons, but Thor’s face brightens immediately. He does not hesitate in striding forward and pulling the man into a tight hug.

“Uh, buddy,” Tony calls out, his armor covered hand still raised, “you want to tell us who this is?”

Thor turns back to them with a smile that might actually be brighter than the sun. “Forgive me, my friends. I was overcome with joy.” Thor shoves the blond man forward. He is handsome, even though his body cannot seem to make up its mind whether it should be bulky or lithe. When Tony looks closer, he sees pale lines running across the man’s skin, almost like an intricate series of tribal markings. His eyes have the same shape as Thor’s, but his irises are a deep crimson. The similarities are so striking Tony can pretty much guess who he is before Thor says it.  “This is my son, Magni.”

Magni bows his head in greeting. “I wish our meeting could be under more pleasant circumstances.”

“Magni, why are you here?”

Tony shares a look with Coulson, both pretty sure that their existence is verging on forgotten in Thor’s mind.

“Heimdall told us what happened. Balder sent me to see if I could help.”

Thor’s brow furrows in confusion. “Balder? What has happened to your grandfather?”

“He has fallen into the Odinsleep, else I doubt this thief would have been so bold," Magni answers, disgust clear in his voice. "Balder sits on the throne for the moment, either until he wakes or you come home.” Magni moves toward the rock, his fingers moving awkwardly as he does some type of investigation. Thor follows behind his son, watching over Magni’s shoulder.

Natasha materializes seemingly from the shadows beside Coulson. “Should we just let him be walking around?”

“Let’s see what he does,” Coulson answers back quietly. “Be ready for my signal though.”

Natasha nods and disappears again. Tony really doesn’t like how good she is at that.

Meanwhile, Magni’s face has taken on a grim look. “What have you found?” Thor asks.

“No one of worth stole Mjolnir. Dark magics were employed to secret it away.”

“I take it that’s bad,” Tony interjects.

Thor takes a deep breath, obviously trying to hold in his temper. “It is as if your armor was placed into the hands of someone whose only intention was evil.”

“Yeah, that’s not good.”

“If Mjolnir is as powerful as you say, we need to get it back,” Coulson says.

“Agreed. But I know not where to start. No one in Asgard has the knowledge to do this.”

“Well,” Magni says slowly, “whoever did this hid themselves from Heimdall, and we do know someone who has that ability.”

“No!” Thor shouts, his face going red in rage. “I will not involve your mother in this!”

“Whoa,” Tony whispers to Coulson. “Think there’s a story there?” Of course there is, which is why Coulson doesn’t answer him.

“Father-”

“No! I have spoken, and that is the end of it.”

Magni’s eyes sharpen into a glare. “And how do you purpose to stop me while you are mortal?” Magni sighs and shakes his head. “Father, we need Mother’s help. You do not have the luxury of grudges and anger right now.”

Thor grumbles, but obviously Magni takes it as his father relenting. A brilliant smile crosses his face, and wow, this family had some powerful smiles. “I shall return soon. Where shall I meet you?”

“We’ll be set up in a town near here called Puente Antiguo,” Coulson answers. “There’s a scientific research center there where we’re moving our operation to.”

Magni nods. “Very well.” And then he is gone by the same fashion he arrived.

“So,” Tony drawls as he saunters up to Thor’s side, “bad break up?”

“That is one way to put it, yes,” Thor grumbles. “I would not include Loki, but there does not seem to be any other choice.”

Oh this is going to end well.


	3. Like a Thorn Pulled from a Paw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has apparently become a problem. I can’t seem to write anything else now. ~~But it’s just so much fun!~~
> 
> On another note, I’ve added a few more warnings, including racism, to the features. Just wanted to point it out to you guys.

Asgardian weddings were characterized by copious amounts of mead consumption and loud storytelling, which led to everyone trying to outdo one another, which in Asgard meant fist fights. Asgardian funerals, by contrast, were much the same, just with fewer fist fights. Loki and Thor’s wedding was therefore somber enough to match the mood of a funeral. Loki thought it was rather appropriate.

From the get go the Jotun were unhappy about the whole set up. Asgard was hot, considerably hotter than Jotunheim. Asgardian mead only made the blood run hotter, so the drink had a horrible effect on Jotun insides. There were only so many times they could shove it away, while the Asgardians shoved right back, before getting crabby. On top of that, the heat also required them to alter their ceremonial garb. Loki overheard Angrboda say to Býleistr that the Asgardians were hosting the ceremony outside so they could make the Jotun uncomfortable, and force them to look the part of the role of savage that the Asgardians were so quick to cast them in. Of course, it was actually because even the Great Hall could not hold all the people who had come to see the princes married, but it was hard not to take it as an insult all the same.

Thor moved through the ceremony so stiffly, Loki was surprised he did not shatter. He did his best not to let his disgust show at being shoved into the role of the bride. Yes, he would be the one bearing the child, but that did not mean he was a woman; well, at least not most of the time. Frankly, the strict gender roles Asgardians assigned to themselves was thoroughly narrow minded. Still, he accepted the sword Thor presented to him, along with the oath of protection that came along with it. Loki then swore his own fealty to Thor, Odin placed matching rings upon their fingers, and finally declared them married. Thor grimaced before he shoved it down and leaned in to kiss Loki’s cheek. It was all very unspectacular.

Loki went through the following feast in a daze, not coming out of it until someone yelled for the bedding. His heart immediately began racing. Just as quickly he became angry with himself. He knew this was coming. He had prepared for it. There was suddenly a wave of people surrounding him and his new husband. Loki would be eternally gratefully to Angrboda for stationing herself by his side.

As he was ushered to his new chambers, his garments were torn away, until he was shoved into the room wearing only his under cloth. Thor was shoved in right behind him in a similar state of undress. A loud cheer went up as the door banged close behind them, drunken laughter slowly moving back toward the feasting hall.

Loki turned slowly to Thor, meeting his husband’s hard gaze. Loki decided to deal with the situation by gracing Thor with a vicious smirk he knew would rile him up. Thor’s fist curled at his sides, and a loud growl emanated from his throat. _Perfect._ If he had to do this he could at least have fun doing so.

He pulled his magic into his skin, willing his form to change as he walked toward the bed. His shoulders narrowed even as his hips widened. His legs and feet grew slimmer, the contours of his face softening. His breasts grew and rounded until they were sitting heavy on his chest, and her genitals shifted from cock to soft folds. Once the transformation was complete, Loki paused by the edge of the bed. She threw another grin over her shoulder. “Come, Thor. Let us see how potent the favored son of Asgard truly is.”

Thor moved across the room surprisingly fast for a man with his bulk. Loki let out an astonished cry as her back hit the mattress. And then, Thor stopped. He towered over Loki, blue eyes a storm of anger and…was that fear? Her husband simply stared, and then slowly, and yes, that was definitely fear, his hands came up to brush along her sides. Thor’s calluses caught on her markings, drawing a soft gasp from Loki’s lips before she could stop it. And then Thor’s hands were on her hips, holding them in a viselike grip. He ripped off the last remaining cloth that covered Loki, his fingers roughly sliding into her.

Loki cried out and kicked him away. She moved back further on the bed, snarling at her husband. “Have you never pleasured a woman before? If this is how you do so, I feel for your victims.”

Thor removed his own loincloth, and knelt on the edge of the bed. “We both know you are no woman.”

“Asgardians.” Loki rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. She reached for her magic, drawing Thor further onto the bed. “It seems I must do all the work then.”When her magic had pulled him close enough,  she reached for Thor’s shoulders and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Thor’s eyes were so wide when Loki pulled away it was almost comical. “Think of someone else if you must, but do at least rise for the occasion.” Just to make sure her meaning was clear, Loki reached down to brush her fingers against Thor’s limp cock.

Thor growled again and pulled Loki flush against his chest, pressing his lips against her own. He was hot. Oh, it felt like fire being pressed against her chest. The sensation was horribly wonderful. Thor shoved her back against the pillows, his lips traveling down to ravish her breasts. Loki felt Thor’s cock begin to harden against her leg before he moved down again, taking up position between her legs. Well, at the very least, he was skilled with his tongue in one way.

“Enough,” Loki gasped out after a few minutes. “Enough!” she repeated, kicking at his shoulder when Thor did not heed her. “Get on with it.”

“You are extremely controlling,” Thor complained. He obeyed Loki, but flipped her onto her hands and knees, obviously trying to prove the superiority he had over her. That wouldn’t do at all.

Loki kicked out again, slamming her heel into Thor’s hip. The move luckily caught him off guard, and the prince went down on his side. Loki was on him in an instant, pinning his shoulders against the furs and straddling his hips. “Oh no, Odinson,” she whispered with a triumphant gleam in her eyes. “You will look at me. You _will_ see me.” Loki rolled her hips back against Thor’s hard cock. Keeping eye contact with Thor, Loki lifted her hips and slowly sank down onto her husband. She threw her head back as he stretched her. All she could do was gasp breathlessly as inch by inch Thor invaded her body. She had seen he was large, yes, but once inside her he _felt_ so much bigger.

Thor tried to growl, but it came out sounding closer to a moan. His fingers were bruising her hips. He pulled her down so fast that Loki simply wasn’t ready, and was left limp with pleasure. While Loki found herself in a daze, Thor threw them both back. Loki hit the furs with a loud ‘umph!’ He gave her absolutely no time to adjust, thrusting into her body with relentless force. Loki cried out, nails biting into Thor’s back. His back would be a mosaic of red scratches come morning.

Loki fought to regain some control, but Thor was like a warrior who had sensed blood. He would not stop for anything. The best she could do was wrap her legs around his waist and hold on tight. Thor roared when he came, spilling his seed inside Loki. She reached her own climax a moment later, going limp in Thor’s arm with a soft moan.

Thor blinked a few times as he came back to himself. His face went through a dozen emotions: satisfaction, relaxation, confusion, realization, before finally settling on anger. Surprise, surprise. He pulled out of Loki quickly, causing her to cry out. He needed to stop doing things like that.

Ah, but how easy it was to rile up Thor. Loki couldn’t help it, she began to laugh. It was either that or cry, and she would be damned if she let Thor see her tears. As expected, Thor snarled and slid off the bed, not even bothering to cover himself before marching out of the room. Loki’s laugher followed him the whole way, but as soon as she heard the door slam shut behind Thor, her laughter turned into a chocked sob.

The only good part of the night was that Thor had not stayed to see her curl up on herself as she muttered prayers to the Norns and Ymir that his seed had taken root.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thor is sulking. Tony is okay with this, mostly because if Thor interrupts his work one more time, he is going to put on the suit and punch him. As far as he is concerned, Darcy is more than capable of keeping the big guy entertained.

Between the three of them, Tony, Bruce, and Jane should have been able to come up with some form of answer by now. But given that everything to do with Mjolnir acted like an unknown variable, or a really annoying blind spot, as Jane called it, they’d gotten nothing. None of them are in a good mood at this point.

Jane drops into a chair with a groan, dropping the personalized StarkPad Tony had given her on the table. “How is this even possible? SHIELD had surveillance and every type of scanner on this thing. How can we _not_ have anything to work with?”

“Because you are going about this the wrong way, my dear.”

Jane jumps in her chair, eyes going wide at the figure that had not been leaning against the table a moment ago. He picks up the StarkPad, looking thoroughly unimpressed with what he finds there. It’s obvious he’s no SHIELD agent. One, only Natasha could be that sneaky. And two, he’s blue. His skin is literally blue, with the same tribal markings Tony had seen on Magni a few days earlier. “Who are you?” Jane asks, doing her best to keep her voice under control.

“I’m going to say Loki,” Tony guesses. “Although, Magni said ‘mother’ so…”

Loki rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically. “It appears you Midgardians are as bad at genders as the Asgardians.”

“He is a shape shifter,” Magni supplies, suddenly standing next to Tony.

“Okay, you have got to stop doing that. It’s really creepy,” Tony complains. His eyes go back to Loki. If Tony has to choose a word to describe him it would be exotic…or maybe mischievous. There’s this grin on his lips and a spark in his eyes that holds so many promises. Tony can already tell this guy is going to be trouble, in a rather exciting sort of way. “You never said your mom was hot,” he whispers to Magni.

Magni’s brow furrows in confusion, and apparently Loki has superior hearing, because he raises an eyebrow at the comment. “He is a frost Jotun. I assure you, his body temperature is nowhere near warm.”

“It means he’s attractive,” Bruce says as he passes by, focused on the data he is reading off the pad in his hand.

“Oh?” Loki purrs, his grin growing larger.

Tony finds himself matching it. “Thanks, Bruce,” he says with an overdramatic sigh.

“Anytime.” Bruce waves him off, wandering off somewhere with the datapad. Bruce has his own method, and Tony isn’t about to interrupt it.

“Are you flirting with my mother?” Poor Magni looks like a deer in the headlights.

Before Tony can answer, Thor is crashing into the lab. Loki’s good mood goes right out the window, and he visibly tenses at the sight of his ex husband. “Graceful as always, Thor,” he drawls.

 


	4. Completely Screwed...In a Figurative Sense

“Why continue this farce? Thor is your son; your support will always be with him.” Loki glared down into his cup of chilled tea, black nails tapping against the porcelain.

Centuries of being married to Odin and mother to Thor allowed Frigga to restrain the sigh wanting to escape her lips. A year had done nothing to lessen Loki’s hostility toward the Asgardians he was now expected to live with. Considering that Thor seemed content to forget his spouse existed, except of course for the times when Loki amused himself by seeing how few words he could use before sending Thor into a rage, she could not find it in herself to blame him. He had become quite good at it, to the point where they could hardly be in the same room together anymore. “You mistake the love I have for my son with approval for his actions.”

That caused Loki’s head to snap up, red eyes wide for a split second before recovering, his eyes even harsher than before to make up for his slip of emotion. “So you would have him play his role as the loving husband?”

“I would have him make an attempt to understand you.” Frigga took a sip of her own tea, watching the twitches of Loki’s hands carefully. “The prospect of peace was so appealing, both Odin and Laufey rushed you into this. Neither you, nor Thor, are mature enough for the responsibility placed upon you.”

“I am a Prince of Jotunheim. I have long known what was expected of me,” Loki growled.

“Expectation does not always translate into ability,” the Queen responded, not even fazed by her son-in-law’s anger.

“Are you trying to sway me with wisdom and logic now?”

“Would you prefer I present my argument in the form of a blade?” Frigga joked, her lips turning upward in a smirk. She, of course, already knew Loki’s answer.

Loki sighed dramatically and shook his head, causing the thin gold chains he wore on his horns to clink against one another. His clothing was one thing Loki refused to give up, and it had oft been the topic of arguments between he and Thor. Frigga had a theory that Loki was using it as a type of shield between himself and Asgard. She watched him constantly when she could, her heart pained by what she considered mistreatment, not that Thor would ever listen to her say so. By refusing to change his clothes, Loki was refusing to change his identity, always keeping the reminders of his Jotun heritage close at hand.

“He has not even touched me since our wedding night,” Loki admitted. From his tone Frigga thought it was safe to assume Loki had not dared to say those words out loud before. “How am I to give him a child without his seed?”

“Have you thought of actually talking instead of antagonizing?” Frigga finished her tea and set the cup back down on its saucer. Seeing that Loki was not drinking his own, she stood and motioned for Loki to join her for a walk in her private gardens.

Loki grimaced at the very notion. “Given that he is never out of the company of Lady Sif and the Three Fools, how exactly am I even to attempt that?”

Frigga slid her arm through Loki’s, keeping him close. He had developed a horrible habit of disappearing whenever someone angered him enough. “Will you give me your word to put my advice into action?”

“I have tried everything else,” Loki sneered. “What can it hurt?”

This time it was Frigga who sighed and shook her head. “Did you actually think the snow storm would work?”

Loki smiled maliciously at the memory. “No, but my _beloved_ husband half frozen and covered in snow did serve to amuse me.”

“Loki,” Frigga breathed out, allowing him to see the slightest bit of a smile. Once she had seen that Thor had not been harmed, Frigga found the whole experience rather funny. That would, of course, be another thing she refused to say out loud. Loki did not need the encouragement. “Thor is to be sent to Midgard in the morning. When he returns I shall send him to you, alone. You want an opportunity to make Thor understand, this is what I can give you.”

“I thank you for your assistance, Queen Frigga,” Loki replied, bowing his head slightly in respect. Frigga immediately did not trust the sudden show of formality. There was some plot already forming in Loki’s mind which would spell trouble for her son.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I did not think you would come.” Thor stood, tall and imposing, in the middle of the doorway, blocking off Tony’s escape route from what was sure to be an incredibly awkward conversation.

“I did not come for you,” Loki sneered, lips pulled back to reveal fangs. “I came for Magni.”

“Is this really how you wish to start this partnership?” Tony swore it sounded like Thor was…pleading. In all the time Tony had known Thor, the guy had been happy and confident. He hadn’t realized how unsettling it would be to hear him be anything but.

Loki pulled back when Thor took another step inside the make shift lab. “Just a few months ago you were charging into Jotunheim demanding my head. You have, as usual, earned nothing beyond hatred and contempt from me.”

“Loki-”

“Oh do shut up,” the Jotun said with a dramatic eye roll that traveled throughout his whole body, his shoulders and waist twisting in a way Tony should not, and since he was a responsible adult, absolutely did not, find enticing. “Go away and let us work. You obviously have no use here, else Magni would not have begged for my help.”

“Mother,” Magni whispered, inserting himself into the argument for the first time since his parents had seen one another. He placed a hand on Loki’s elbow as if to drag him away.

Loki stepped away, taking his elbow with him, but with decisively less hostility than he had shown to Thor. “I believe there is work to be done. Leave us, else you distract us, leaving whomever stole Mjolnir to carry out their nefarious plans for your precious hammer.”

Magni sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. Before Thor could respond, his son crossed the short distance between his parents, and placed a hand on his father’s shoulder. “Come, Father. Leave them to their work. You have yet to regale me with tales of your time here,” he said as he guided Thor from the room. “Heimdall said that you had found new companions…” Tony heard before Magni’s voice faded away.

“You know, I think I’m going to take a break,” Jane said slowly, staring at Loki the whole time. Tony couldn’t tell if it was in fear or anger at his treatment of Thor. Either way, she pushed herself out of her chair and followed after the two Asgardian royals.

Loki picked up Jane’s abandoned StarkPad as if nothing at all had happened. Well, at least one of them was unfazed. “That was weird right?” Tony whispered to Bruce loud enough for Loki to hear. The only response he received from the Jotun was a raised eyebrow.

“I…I’m just going to go back to this algorithm,” Bruce said, holding up his own datapad as if it was a shield.

Tony watched him slink off to the other side of the lab (okay, it wasn’t slinking, but he was running away so that was what Tony was calling it). And then it was just him alone with the alien. _Traitors, all of you,_ he thought, glaring at Bruce’s back.

He turned back around when he heard Loki chuckling. “I do not think they like me.”

“Nah, they’re just shy,” Tony responded, turning his famous charm back on. He could totally be nice when he wanted to be. “You even know what you’re reading there, Princess?” However, he doubted nice was going to get him far with this one.

“Some, but not all.” Loki’s brow furrowed, obviously annoyed that he did not know something. Tony found himself liking Loki a little bit more. “It seems you Midgardians have progressed rather far since the last time I visited.” Loki made a noise of disgust and shoved the datapad at Tony’s chest. “Teach me.”

“You, uh, you want me to _teach_ you?” Tony faulted. He had not seen that one coming.

“That is what I just said.” Slowly, making Tony feel like the prey caught within sight of the tiger, Loki stepped into his space. Tony could feel the cold hover against his skin, raising goose bumps along his arms. “I will go to the site of Mjolnir’s disappearance to conduct my own investigation. I believe that will give you adequate time to come up with a...” Loki paused to lean in closer, his breath brushing over Tony’s ear, “…lesson plan.”

Loki vanished, along with every notion Tony had of not being completely screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my treatment of Tony in this chapter constitutes the use of an evil cackle.


	5. Tricks and Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter took me awhile to get up, but the good news is, it's about 1k longer than the other chapters. So yay, yes? I'm gonna go with yay!

The rush of battle was still singing in his veins when Mjolnir slammed into the last troll’s skull. It was dead before it hit the ground, joining its slain brethren upon the battle field.  Thor spun the hammer in his grip, looking for a new opponent that would not come to meet him.

“Thor!” Fandral shouted joyously, clapping his friend on the back. “And now the real fun can begin!”

“The mortals may not have mastered the same level of cooking skills as us, but they always know how to keep it coming!” Volstagg slapped a hand over his stomach, grinning at the prospect of being fed.

“And the women!” Fandral added. “Mortal women are always so eager to fall into bed with a god, especially when we’ve just saved the village!”

Sif rolled her eyes. “Do you ever think of anything else?”

“I do believe I have earned a bit of fun, Lady Sif. Perhaps you should try having some as well. Or are you afraid you will enjoy it?”

“Now, now, my friends,” Thor cut in. He threw one arm around Fandral, the other around Sif, and began walking them back toward the village proper. “The battle is over! We should be celebrating!” Thor’s last sentence echoed over the battle field, causing a loud uproar of cheers from the mortal warriors that had joined them in the battle.

Together with the Asgardians, they moved toward their homes. Already the tales of battle were being woven and exaggerated. It had been glorious, fighting alongside their gods, a story each of them would tell to their grandchildren. The least they could do was honor Thor, the Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three with a grand feast.

 

Thor stumbled out of the mead hall, bent over double with laughter. He didn’t even know what he was laughing at anymore. He’d drunk at least five barrels of mead, and, as happened when one drank five barrels of mead, he now needed to relieve himself.

With his business taken care of he moved to rejoin the celebration. At the last moment he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Mjolnir was in his hand, his feet moving into a battle stance. The woman stopped dead at the sight. Realizing she was only one of the villagers, Thor lowered Mjolnir and shook his head. “Should you not be inside celebrating?”

The woman tilted her head to the side. She was very pretty, to the point where if Thor did not know better, he’d have said she was Vanir. Her thick dark hair fell down her back, her green eyes…judging and laughing at the same time. The moonlight made her thin white shift tantalizingly revealing. Thor hungered. He would have her, and he would teach her to show her god the proper respect he was owed.

“If I was then I would not be out here.”

Thor smirked at the woman. She was very cocky for a mortal. “Did you follow me out here? If you wished for my attention, you should have made yourself known.”

The woman raised an eyebrow. The move seemed almost familiar to his alcohol addled mind. “By falling all over you like the rest of them? I would rather have been left to the trolls than make a fool of myself like that.”

He should be insulted, but he was in a good mood, and this encounter had become a game. Thor was determined to win. He took a step toward the woman, smile growing wider when she did not move back. “Truly? You would rather be left to the beasts than be in my presence?”

“Well, you certainly eat like one.” There was a sly smirk making its way across her face. She was enjoying this little game as well.

Thor threw his head back and laughed. “You need to be taught how to show proper respect to your god.”

“And will you be teaching me, my lord?” she whispered. She moved forward, stopping within arm’s reach of Thor. She reached up with pale hands to pull the fabric of her dress from her shoulders. It caught on her breasts for one tormenting moment, before falling to the ground, leaving her exposed to Thor’s hungry gaze.

He pulled the woman to him, kissing her mouth hungrily. Her body fit perfectly against him, and it only made him hunger for her more. Thor spun them around and shoved her against the wall of the mead hall. The woman’s hands made quick work of his leggings, shoving them out of the way to grant her access to his cock. He moaned into her mouth as her soft hands stroked him. She was skilled, her fingers teasing his head, then down to the base, then back up again. Her other hand worked his balls, cupping and squeezing in just the right way.

Thor allowed himself a moment of weakness, burying his head against her neck. Her chuckle reminded him that it was he who was supposed to be giving the lesson right now. He bit at her pulse, savoring her groan. He moved her hands, meeting her glare with a smirk. “Did you think you could control me?” he asked, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

“I thought it was worth a try,” she admitted. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tugging painfully at his hair. “At the very least, now I am able to see if the tales of your virility have been earned-” she paused to lean in close, her lips nipping at his earlobe, “-or simply exaggerated.”

Thor growled, cutting off the woman’s grin when he thrust into her without warning. She threw her head back, moaning loudly, the maliciousness stolen from her body. “Ah!” she cried out, spurring Thor on. She was tight, and perfect, and just for him. He took her fast and hard, her moans filling the night air.

Her body clenched around him. Thor looked up into her face, meeting those piercing green eyes. Still there was defiance and triumph. She thought she could still win if she made Thor come first. “Oh no,” Thor growled, following up with a particularly hard thrust that knocked that arrogant look out of her eyes for a brief moment. “You are beautiful, and you are clever, but you are still a mortal at the mercy of a god.”

Her head lulled back, allowing herself to finally give into the pleasure Thor was literally pounding into her body. Thor felt her clench around him again, her whole body rigid under his hands before going limp. Thor roared in triumph, coming hard after only a few more thrusts.

He rested his forehead against hers, smiling at her while they both attempted to catch their breath. “Which is it then?” he asked, confidence practically oozing from every syllable. “Earned or exaggerated?”

“Oh,” she sighed, resting her head back against the wall so she could grace him with that arrogant look again. “Another demonstration might be in order before I give you my answer.”

Thor let out a loud laugh, setting her down only to throw her over his shoulder. His hand slapped against her plump ass once for good measure. “That can be arranged.”

 

Loki sighed and stretched. Or, she tried too. Thor’s heavy arm kept her pinned down. Mumbling softly she slowly wiggled her way out of Thor’s grip, only for him to roll onto his back. “Of course you would, pompous oaf. Up!” Loki ordered. She did not want to stay in this mortal form any longer than necessary.

Thor grunted, scratching his belly sleepily before opening his eyes. “Still demanding, my lady? I thought we _discussed_ this last night.”

Loki rolled her eyes at her husband’s stupid grin, and resisted the urge to rip out his eyes.“The only reason I wake you now is so that you know this child is truly yours.” Thor’s brow furrowed in confusion, but before he could ask what she meant, Loki allowed her skin to retake its true color.

Her husband’s confusion turned into pure, unbridled rage. Thor reached for her, but Loki vanished from his bed, taking the secret ways back into Asgard, back to her own chambers. Loki pulled a robe around herself and settled in to wait, knowing it would not be long before Thor came charging through her door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Magni paused, taking a moment to admire his mother’s magic. Loki’s green magic reached out, touching every inch of the small area where Mjolnir had been only a day before. It was invisible to anyone not practiced in magic, Magni himself could only see it because he was so familiar with Loki’s magic. When he was younger, Loki’s magic had fascinated him, but he had not started learning even the basic skills of magic until he was much older, afraid of the prejudice from his training partners in Asgard.

“Managed to pull yourself away from your father’s side, did you?” Loki’s sharp voice asked, not taking his eyes away from the bottom of the rock Mjolnir had sat on.

Magni sighed and resisted the urge to shake his head. He loved his mother, he did, but Loki could be vindictive and difficult even at the best of times. “Mother, you know I do not enjoy being torn between you two.”

“I know,” Loki replied, his voice less sharp. “But I will not forgive your father his past sins, not even for your sake.”

This was an old argument, but now that it was started, Magni knew there was no ending it until it was allowed to play out. Besides, this time he had new material to work with. “I am not asking you to forgive. But Midgard truly has changed him. All I ask if that you give him a chance, as he is now.”

Finally Loki turned to him, and even though Magni had seen his mother’s temper numerous times, having anger from those red eyes directed directly at him still made him take a step back. “You have known this ‘new Thor’ all of a few hours! You have no idea if he has truly changed!”

“Mother,” Magni pleased, dropping his guard.

Loki took a deep breath, reigning in his anger, and stepped close to Magni. He had always had a soft spot for Magni, and while Magni knew better than to abuse it, there were instances, such as this, when allowing his mother to see his pain kept the situation under control. “You are a sweet boy, Magni,” Loki sighed, patting his cheek with a cool hand. Magni felt the coolness spread, and knew his skin was slowly turning blue under Loki’s touch. “I will promise not to rip out your father’s throat. Beyond that, I can guarantee nothing.”

Magni bowed his head in thanks, knowing that was the best he’d receive. “That is all I can ask for.”

Loki removed his hand and moved back to the rock. “I assume you came here to check on my progress, and not to talk about your father.”

“Indeed I did.” But he knew that his first private meeting with his mother would somehow involve his father. “Have you found anything?”

“Yes.” Loki’s brow furrowed. He didn’t seem confused so much as concerned, which was more worrying. Loki was always one step ahead of everyone else.

“What is it?”

It took a long moment for Loki to answer, most of his attention turned back to the scene. “Someone used old magic. Well, it would have to be old magic to affect Mjolnir, primal even.”

Magni felt his heart beat faster. “Someone powerful then?”

“Most likely someone with just enough skill to harness magic, but not enough to know that using this kind is completely idiotic. But there’s something else. Whoever did this covered their trail from me specifically. They knew you would come to me for help.”

“Then…” Magni said slowly, knowing his mother was waiting for him to come to the proper conclusion for himself, “whoever stole Mjolnir is someone familiar with your magic.”

“Yes,” Loki spat, clearly directing his anger at the thief and not his son. “No doubt your father will find some way to blame me for this.”

This time Magni did sigh. “Mother, please, let us not start this again.”

“As you wish,” Loki said stiffly, a clear dismissal so that he could go back to his investigation.

“I shall be at the mortals’ headquarters if you have need of me.” Magni bowed and turned to leave his mother alone.

“You are taller than me now,” Loki said, almost too soft for him to hear, when Magni stepped onto the metal walkway. “No matter what your father does, his greatest sin shall always be denying me the chance to watch you grow up. I will never forgive him for that.”

Usually Magni would leave it alone, knowing Loki was unmovable in his anger, but the one thing he could never tolerate was Loki placing blame on Thor for other’s actions. “That was grandfather’s decision, and you know it.”

The only answer he received was a flicker of angry red eyes in his direction for a brief second.

/

When Loki returned to the makeshift lab, Tony was asleep in his chair, feet propped up on a table. Next to them was one of the thin black tablets they had been using early, a neat little bow taped to the corner. Loki picked it up and, with a flick of magic, pushed Tony’s feet off the table. He awoke with a start, nearly jumping out of his chair. Tony blinked a few times before his eyes finally settled on Loki and he leaned back in the chair. “Rude, Frosty.”

Loki gave him a little smirk before holding up the tablet. “What is this?”

“It’s a StarkPad. My company makes them. Here.” Tony stood up, maybe standing a little closer than needed, as he turned the datapad on. “These little beauties allow us to share information between each other easily, and can organize it for you. I figure if you are going to be working with the team, you might as well have the same equipment as the team. Now,” his voice took on an eager edge which Loki found, but would never admit, slightly adorable, “normally these respond to heat, but I’ve custom made this one for you. I didn’t know what your base body temperature actually was, so I had to do a bit of guess work. See if it works.”

The screen came on in a flash of light and color. Next to him Tony was practically vibrating in excitement. Loki carefully placed a finger to the screen, concealing the majority of his amazement as he flicked through the applications. “This is acceptable…but what does this mean?” Loki asked when a page with only Tony’s name with a number beside it opened.

“That’s my number, Blue Bell,” Tony said with a wink. He fished another device from his pocket and handed it to Loki. “Dial it into this phone and you can get a hold of me at any time.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, but took the device. It did not take him long to find Tony’s number programmed in this device as well. “My,” Loki purred, “such gracious gifts.”

“That’s me, the gracious giver.”

Loki laughed, the sound making Tony smile wider. “And here I thought I was going to be bored during this visit.”

“Nu-uh.” Tony shook his finger. “Boredom is not allowed when you’re hanging out with Tony Stark. And, because I’m awesome, I’ve also got that lesson ready for you.”

“Then consider me your eager student.” Loki did so enjoy the way Tony’s breath hitched when he leaned in close enough for his cool breath to brush against Tony’s ear.


	6. Rolling Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Thunder clouds darkened the sky of Asgard the very moment Thor set foot upon the Bifrost. He spun Mjolnir and took off, flying down the bridge, leaving behind his confused friends and a stoic Heimdall. Thor would have charged straight into Loki’s chambers, save for his mother coming to meet him as soon as he landed.

“Mother-” he growled, fully intending to dismiss her (and forgetting that not once in his life had he ever gotten away with such an action).

Frigga held up a hand to interrupt him, not allowing him to even attempt it. “I will not stop you, nor do I doubt I would very much approve of whatever Loki has done to place you in this state.” Thor opened his mouth, but quickly snapped it shut again at the hard look in Frigga’s eyes. “I will, however, caution you to remember what I told you before your wedding ceremony. You have not shown Loki any of the goodness I know is in you, and Loki has responded in kind because he does not know how else to act with you. Instead, a rift has been created between you two, and no, do not think yourself innocent, you are both to blame. Charging in and threatening Loki will do nothing to repair it, Thor.” Frigga stepped forward and placed a soft hand on her son’s cheek. “All I ask is that you listen; for once try to understand your spouse.”

Overhead the clouds lingered, but the thunder sounded less often. Thor’s anger had not dissipated, though it had settled. Thor shook with the force of it, but he was no longer ready to charge around his mother to strangle his spouse. He placed his large hand over Frigga’s and nodded. “For you, Mother, I will try, but I cannot promise I will not lose my temper.”

Frigga sighed as she stepped to the side. “Loki is rather skilled at riling you up. Go, and try not to kill one another.”

Thor made his way down the halls of Bilskirnir, no longer storming, but still sending the servants scrambling whenever they came across him. He did not hesitate when he reached Loki’s rooms, but slammed the door open and strode right in.

Crimson eyes flicked toward him for a moment before Loki went back to looking out the window. “Do make your threats and be done with it. I do not wish to be in your presence longer than necessary.”

Thor took a deep breath in through his nose, reminding himself of the promise he had made to his mother not more than ten minutes ago. “Loki-”

“Oh? Here I was expecting to be called all sorts of horrible things, and yet my husband has the dignity to let my _name_ fall from his lips!” Loki turned around, placing a hand over her heart in a mockery of shock.

“I have used your name before.” Thor growled again, harsher this time.

“Have you?” Loki asked, brows creasing in confusion as she continued to mock him. “It has been so long since I have even seen you, I must have forgotten.”

Another deep breath, this time in through the mouth. Loki, by some miracle, allowed the silence to stretch long enough for Thor to ask, “Why?”

Loki’s face immediately twisted in anger and a snarl ripped its way from her throat. “Why? _Why!_ Is there anything in that head of yours at all? _Why!_ To conceive your child, you oaf! What else was I supposed to do when you will not touch me?”

Thor could see all of Loki’s guards crumble as she ranted, working herself up into a frenzy. Thor had given her an outlet for all the hurt from every slight, all of frustration that had built up over the past year. Loki seized it with both hands and refused to let go.

“I gave up everything for this marriage. Do you realize that? My family, my home, I left my children behind. Oh yes,” Loki hissed, grinning sadistically at the shock Thor knew was clear on his face. “I have children, not that you would have known that. I was torn from them, just as I will spend half of my life torn from whatever child we have. You have no idea…” Loki trailed off, turning away to hide her tears, fists clenching tightly when a sob escaped her throat. When she spoke again her voice was much quieter, but nowhere closer to kindness. “You have no idea how much it hurts to leave a child behind. I want to go home, I want to hold them in my arms again, and yet, I will be leaving another child behind. Our child is to spend half his time in Asgard, and half in Jotunheim, but…”

“I am sorry,” Thor said when it became clear Loki was not going to finish her sentence. Loki’s head snapped up, not having expected to ever hear those words from her husband. Thor stepped forward until he was in front of Loki, and slowly enough so that she could push him away if she wished to, Thor brought his arms up to wrap around her. Loki was rigid, but after a few moments she leaned ever so slightly against Thor’s chest without bringing up her own arms to return the hug. “I never tried to understand how difficult this is for you, most likely I only made it worse.” He held Loki closer when she gave a snort of derision. “That will change. From now on I will be a husband to you, for however long this marriage lasts. And when our child is born I will ensure that you are not separated from him longer than necessary.”

Loki’s forehead rested against his collarbone, her hair tickling his chin. Thor simply held her. He held no illusions that their problems would all be solved with this one discussion, but he hoped, as his mother had said, that the rift could begin to be repaired.

“If you truly mean that,” Loki finally said, the anger drained from her voice, “then I am grateful.”

Thor felt as if a weight had been lifted from him. Being at war with his spouse the past year had been stressful in ways Thor never thought he would encounter. “Are you pregnant then?” he asked.

Loki snorted, her fingers playing along the edges of his armor. “It has only been a few hours, Thor. I know not.”

“It is all right,” Thor tried to reassure her. “If not, we will simply try again. We cannot have people questioning my vitality after all.”

Loki snorted again, finally pushing away from Thor. All of the anger was gone from her body, now replaced by weariness. “I wish to rest,” she announced.

“Of course,” Thor answered quickly, suddenly feeling awkward for some reason. “I…I will see you in the morning then.”

Loki leveled a look at him that Thor could not decipher. It felt like he was being judged, although Loki was as confused about the judgment as he. She nodded and waved her hand, dismissing him. Thor decided not to be insulted at being sent away within his own home.

The door had barely shut behind him when Thor found himself face to face with Odin. “Father? What are you doing here?” he asked, confused at his father’s sudden appearance.

“When the storm formed I assumed you were having yet another fight with your spouse,” Odin answered, disapproval clear in his voice.

“Not this time, Father,” Thor assured him.

“Good. Had you two taken any longer I would have done the job myself.”

It took Thor a long moment to process what Odin had said, mostly because he could not believe what he had just heard. “You would take my spouse to bed?” he demanded, feeling his anger spark again. “The marriage contact calls for-”

“A child of the Allfather’s bloodline!” Odin snapped. “That means myself, or any of your bastard brothers, could put a child in Loki’s belly and the Jotun would accept it. I will not allow you to jeopardize this peace any longer!”

“Loki is my wife-” Thor shot back.

“Then act like she is!” Odin shouted back, echoing off the walls.

The door clicked open behind them and Loki stepped out into the hall. “What is going on out here?” she enquired.

“Nothing,” Thor answered, never taking his eyes off his father. Odin glared right back.

Loki raised her eyebrows, because obviously it was not ‘nothing.’ Still, she simply shrugged her shoulders and went back to her room with an, “All right then,” and a mutter of what sounded like ‘Asgardians’ under her breath.

“Either impregnate your wife, or have it done for you,” Odin commanded, before turning on his heel and sweeping out of Bilskirnir.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“It’s good, dude. Eat.”

Magni looks at the wrapped up meat, cheese, and lettuce with distrust. “Are you sure these…”

“Tacos, and yes, they’re delicious,” his father’s strange new friend says.

“Darcy, it’s five in the morning. How’d you get tacos?” Jane asks when she steps up to the table Darcy and Magni are sitting at.

“Magic,” Darcy answers with a grin.

“Would you like one, Jane?” Bruce asks from his place in front of the stove. “We all got wrapped up in our work and ended up missing dinner.”

“Yeah,” Jane sighs. “I am rather hungry now that I think about it.” Her stomach lets out a loud growl to confirm her words, causing her to blush.

Magni finally takes a bite of taco, chewing slowly. The flavors are strange, but not unpleasant. When he takes another bite, Darcy’s grin widens. “Told ya.”

“Tony will probably want some, and so will Thor if he’s still up.” Bruce pulls out more plates, making up tacos for the other two Avengers. “Do you think Loki will want one?” he asks Magni.

“He will try it at least, or steal Stark’s if you do not give him his own.”

“Best to give him one then.” Magni likes Bruce. There is a danger under all that calm, but it does not keep him from being kind. He is somewhat reminded of his grandmother by the man, as much as a mortal can remind him of Frigga.

“I will take it to them. I would like to check on Mother anyways.” Magni inhales the second taco on his plate before standing to take the two plates Bruce has fixed.

“I’ll take Thor’s,” Jane offers. “You should sit down and eat, Bruce. We’ll take care of it.”

Magni hears Bruce thank Jane as he exits the room, heading back toward the lab where he knows his mother is working with Stark. The two do not hear him enter. Their heads are close together over one of Stark’s datapads. It would seem intimate if it was not for the anger on Stark’s face and the glee on Loki’s.

“Bullshit. No, I call bullshit,” Stark is insisting. “There is no way you met Copernicus, let alone worked with him.”

“Horrid man, really,” Loki insists. “Incredibly boring. Blaise was much more interesting.”

“Blaise?” Stark pauses for a second, brows creasing. “Blaise Pascal? Of Pascal’s Theorem? No, bullshit I say. Bullshit, good sir.”

Magni clears his throat to gain their attention. Stark seems somewhat shocked that he is there, but his mother simply waves him in. “Come in, dear.”

“Food!” Stark nearly melts at the sight of the tacos. He takes one of the plates from Magni and bites down into the taco. Stark lets out a loud groan as the food hits his tongue. “This is delicious!”

Magni sets the other plate in front of his mother. “You should eat,” he insists.

Loki looks at the taco with the same distain Magni had earlier. Carefully he picks up the taco and takes a bite. “It is acceptable,” he says thoughtfully.

Stark raises an eyebrow, and Magni chuckles. “That means he likes it,” he clarified.

Magni slides into the seat next to his mother, slipping into an old language that has not been heard on Midgard for more than a thousand years. “ _What are you doing with the mortal, Mother?”_

_“He amuses me,”_ Loki answers, picking out a piece of meat and popping it into his mouth. He pats Magni’s cheek with his other hand. _“What does it matter to you, my son? Surely you know I can look out for myself.”_

_“And there are times that terrifies me.”_

Loki smirks, which grows when Stark sits down again on his other side. “Yeah, totally not here at all. Have all the family moments you need.”

Loki turns to him and pats his cheek as he had with Magni a moment before. “Do not be dramatic, Tony.”

Magni is not sure he likes the way his mother purrs the man’s name. Stark most likely realizes that, based on the glare Magni is giving him. Loki pretends not to notice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you interested, I told Bats the rest of the plot line.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> She's mad at me. I am amused.


	7. Happy Times Last Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realize there are two chapters where I messed up the tense for the present scenes, and I promise I will fix them as soon as possible.
> 
> Also, I cannot promise anymore updates for the next month (although I will certainly try to get one up sooner). All of my final projects are starting to be assigned. Blergh.

The last week had been strange. Thor had done as he said and attempted to act as a husband to Loki. He would show up first thing in the morning, sleep still in his eyes, and join Loki for a private breakfast. They were not used to talking to each other, so the meal was usually dominated by awkward silence, but yesterday Thor had asked about Jotunheim. Loki had stared at him for a long moment, trying to ascertain if he was genuinely interested, or if he was just talking. (The first day Thor had rambled on about some adventure or another just to fill the silence, and Loki had walked away rather than listen to it.) Eventually Loki had given in and answered his questions, which had led to a…Loki hesitated to call it an argument, but it had certainly been a rather lively conversation. The Warriors Three had come to find Thor, and it was only then that the two realized it was approaching noon.

Loki glided down the halls of Bilskirnir. Thor had not left his own house in a week, and Loki suspected it had more to do with the argument Thor had had with his father than with staying by Loki’s side. Either way, it made it relatively easy to find her husband.

She grumbled when she walked outside. The heat of Asgard was less than enjoyable. They could do with a good snow fall every now and again. Still, Loki made her way to the training grounds, and sure enough, Thor was there with his friends, currently sparring against Hogun.

“My lady, what a pleasure!” Fandral greeted, the first to notice her. Loki was not sure if they had noticed Thor’s change in attitude toward her, or if he had actually said something to them, but they had at least started trying to accept her. It was as if with one public smile Thor had flipped a switch within the Æsir psyche. Loki did not trust it.

“What brings us the pleasure of your presence today?” Volstagg asked, a smile on his face. Yes, Loki was _sure_ it was an absolute pleasure for them.

“I have news for my husband,” Loki answered flatly.

Fandral took a deep breath, and before Loki could stop him, shouted, “Thor! Your loving wife requires your presence!”

The distraction caused Thor to take a direct hit from Hogun’s mace in the side. Thor grunted and rolled with the hit, popping back up with surprising speed to hammer Mjolnir against the underside of Hogun’s chin, laying him out on his back. Grinning, Thor helped Hogun up and patted his friend on the back before jogging over to the sidelines where Loki stood, looking very much like one of his hunting dogs when given a treat. With a glance Thor sent his friends meandering to Hogun’s side, Fandral and Volstagg laughing good naturedly at his defeat. Lady Sif wandered a bit more slowly, sharing a look with Thor before leaving the couple alone.

“Loki!” Thor was smiling at her, but there was hesitation in his eyes. A week was not enough time to fix everything between them, but it was certainly enough for Thor to have become comfortable with her presence. “I did not think to see you until this evening.”

“Yes, well, I have news, and I thought you would wish to hear it sooner rather than later,” Loki drawled.

“News?” Thor’s brow creased, obviously wondering if it was bad news.

“I sent for Eir this morning.” Thor’s eyes lit up in understanding, and he very nearly came close to bouncing up and down. “I have just come from my meeting with her.”

“And?” Thor let out in breathless excitement.

Loki felt her lips twitch into a smile, a genuine one that she had never before shown Thor. “I am pregnant,” she said a few moments later, drawing it out to tease Thor.

Thor let out a loud whoop, which caused Loki’s eyes to widen as she took a step back. Thor didn’t seem to notice. He stepped forward and pulled Loki into the strong embrace of his arms. He picked her up and spun her around, laughing loudly, before he brought her down again for a kiss.

His friends were now staring at them, wondering what had caused the outburst. Loki found herself laughing, still held at Thor’s side by one large arm. “My friends!” he called loudly. “I am to be a father!”

There were immediate calls of congratulations, even from Sif. She had never been especially nasty toward Loki, but Loki could tell there were feelings there. Loki found herself surrounded by them, all of them talking excitedly of a celebration. It was strange to be at the center of eager and happy Æsir, but the brightness of Thor’s own excitement made Loki’s heart flutter.

“Thor,” Loki said with a laugh. “Thor!” she called again louder, over the sound of Thor calling for a feast to be readied. “There is more.”

Thor spun back to her, Loki becoming the center of his universe so fast it was almost dizzying. “The child is healthy?” he asked, worried again. “Eir did not detect any complications?”

“No.” Loki shook her head.  “But she did detect two.”

“Two?” Thor repeated. Loki could actually see the gears in his head turning as his mind tried to process one simple syllable.

“It means you are having twins,” Sif explained, elbowing Thor out of his shock. There was a smile on her face, happy for her friend’s good fortune.

“Twins,” Thor repeated, once again breathless. Thor grabbed Loki again, pulling her into another warm hug. “We are having twins.”

“Yes, Thor,” Loki whispered back, returning the hug. “We are having twins.”

“And here you were worried about your vitality,” Fandral joked, earning himself a glare from Thor.

Loki laughed, feeling as if a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

 

Loki sat herself next to Sif during the feast that night. Many people came to celebrate the announcement, and all very quickly were drunk. Well, except for Sif. She seemed to realize that Loki wished to speak with her, and refrained from drinking as much as she usually would.

“If there is something you want from me, I wish you would just say it,” Sif finally said, not unkindly, but her patience obviously running thin.

“I make no illusions about our relationship, but I have had a long time to think about this moment,” Loki started, having worked to choose the proper words ever since Eir had confirmed her pregnancy that morning. “But you love Thor, and it is out of that love I ask for your help.” Loki paused to make sure she still had Sif’s attention, and the woman waved her on. “These children are mine as well as Thor’s, and I worry that there will be those who will not accept them because of their Jotun blood. I will not always be in Asgard to protect them, nor will Thor be with them every moment of the day.” Loki paused again, this time to calm herself.

“The fact that they are Thor’s, and that Thor loves them already, will be more than enough for them to be accepted,” Sif said, taking advantage of the break. “But,” she added, “I shall look over them, and if anyone tries to hurt them, I will make them sorry for it.”

Loki could not help but smile. The assurance from Sif was all she wanted. There were no complicated layers to a plan running beneath. Loki simply wanted her children safe. “Thank you.”

Sif nodded. “Now come, this feast is to celebrate the children you carry. If you keep looking so dower Thor is going to think you are disappointed!”

Loki laughed and threw her head back. “We cannot have that. He will be moping around for the entire pregnancy!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“The list of people familiar enough with my mother’s magic to actually hide themselves is rather short,” Magni states. He stands before the Avengers, their Director, Jane Foster, and a man named Eirk, giving a summation of what Loki had told him the previous night. Thor listens carefully, but his heart sinks at the news.

“Well, that’s good,” Tony says.

“The people on that list are some of the most powerful sorcerers the realms has ever seen,” Thor counters.

“Okay, not so good.”

“So what’s the plan then?” Fury demands.

“We cannot confront any of them. To do so would not only be dangerous, it would alert the others that we were onto their trail.” Thor takes a deep breath and uncrosses his arms. “We will need a magic user they are not familiar with to whittle down the suspects.”

“Can you do it?” Natasha asks Magni.

Magni shakes his head. “My talents are not developed enough to track Mjolnir. Besides, much of my magic came from my mother; it too is being blocked by the wards that have been put up.”

“Well,” the Son of Coul says slowly, “we do have one magic user that might be able to help.”

Tony immediately groans, slumping onto the table, and earning a glare from Steve Rogers. Tony lifts his head enough that he can look up at Coulson, but his chin still rests against the glass surface. “Do we have to call him? Can’t it be someone else?”

Coulson glowers at him. “Do you know anyone else?”

Tony grumbles, but finally admits, “No.”

“Call in Strange,” Fury orders. “See if we can’t pull him out of the Sanctum for a few hours. As for the rest of you, get back to work. See if your science can’t get us some answers.”

Thor is pretty sure that is a slight against Tony, and guessing from the look on Tony’s face, he has guessed right. The others begin to slip out of the room, and Thor takes advantage of the distractions to sit himself beside Tony before the man can slip away. “I wished to speak with you.”

“Sure, what’s up, big guy?” Tony asks cheerfully.

Thor knows by now that handling things with Tony are best done in the same way he does with Loki: directly. “Do you have intentions toward Loki?”

Tony looks like someone just slapped him with a fish. “Uh, um, uh, wow, Thor.”

“I apologize. I am not angry, I merely wished to know. Loki is…” Thor sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Despite our differences, Loki is the mother of my son, and I love him for it. However, Loki has become dangerous in his hate over the centuries. But it is not him I worry for.”

Tony plasters on his signature smile. “No need to worry, Muscles. I know how to take care of myself.”

“Yes, but I do not think you have ever encountered someone like Loki before.”

“Look, Thor,” Tony says, neither condescending nor patronizing, “I like Loki. He’s fun to talk to, and to be around. But he’s your ex. I’m not so good at this whole friend thing, but I know you don’t sleep with your friend’s ex. I just like spending time with him.”

Thor nods slowly. “I am sorry to pry into your private life, but yes, I believe your friendship would be good for Loki.”

Tony laughs loudly at that. “That’s the first time anyone has ever said I’d be a good influence on someone.” Tony stands and pats Thor’s shoulder. “Gotta get back to work, Point Break. See you down there.”

Thor shakes his head. _‘Hopefully Loki will be good for you as well,’_ Thor thinks as he watches him go.

 

Mephisto feels the power brush against the back of his mind. He stops in his quest for an easy soul to lure into his grasp, curiosity peaked, and searches for whomever was stupid enough to use primordial magic. Midgard has many hiding places for those willing to look, and it seems whoever cast the spell had found one of these places. Smart really, if someone wishes not to destroy a large population when the spell inevitably goes out of control.

He slips through the cracks of Midgard’s layers, through realities and darkness. Whoever set all this up certainly is much better at hiding things than they are with magic. Eventually he comes to a stop, and before him is the whirlwind of magic protecting…oh-ho! Mephisto throws his head back and laughs. It is almost poetic in its irony.

Mephisto reaches out, touching the edges of the spell, and slowly begins to overpower it, taking control away from the original caster.

Miles and layers away, Magni’s step falters. His father grabs his arm to stop him from falling, but Magni waves off his concern.


	8. Emotions Running High Will Get Us All Killed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is double the length of the usual ones, not that I think anyone will mind. I needed to get everything in though so I could have chapter nine focus solely on setting up for chapter ten.
> 
> Also, spoilerish warning, but I feel it needs to be given: there is talk of rape in this chapter, but it’s just talk. Mephisto is an asshole.

Thor’s boundless energy had astonished Loki from the very beginning. She never thought it was possible for that excitement to expand to new heights, and yet, with the news of his impending fatherhood, Thor became the equivalent of a child who had stolen the sweets from right under his nurse’s nose. Over the months, Thor’s halls filled with gifts of fine clothes and the softest furs, toys from the dwarves, and beautiful decorations for the nursery from the elves. Even Hela sent a gift of two rings with numerous protection spells woven into the metal and gems for her half-brothers to wear when they became warriors. Loki’s children would be the most loved and spoiled in all the nine realms, just as it should be.

Thor could not stop himself from touching Loki’s stomach with an emotion that was likened to awe. When Loki’s stomach began to show around her fourth month, Thor would often kneel before her and kiss the swell. Loki would have been annoyed by it, but she rather enjoyed the sight of Thor on his knees before her.

The shift in Loki’s treatment within Asgard was almost mind boggling. There were still people who whispered behind their hands whenever Loki entered a room, but no longer when she was near someone who could report their words back to Thor, and especially not when Thor’s bright smile was turned upon his spouse. Many now sought Loki’s favor, but Frigga and Eir were exceptionally skilled at directing their false sweet hoods away.

Loki spent much of her days learning Æsir magic from the Queen or going over preparations for the children with her. It became a common sight to see Frigga and Loki in conversation around the palace gardens. Frigga was about the only one whose bright smiles she could actually stand. Loki did not trust all of their new fondness, but that did not mean she was about to reject it. Some of the Æsir could be rather useful for all their incompetence.

Loki found herself settled, growing rather soft under all the attention and care, but she decided she would worry about it after the birth. Today was going to be one of the days when she used her position as current princess and future mother to simply laze about in bed until she grew tired of doing so.

She groaned when a moment later Thor bounded into her room, his own bright ray of sunshine. When he saw Loki still in bed, he was immediately at her side. “Are you well, Loki?”

If Thor was not so disgustingly genuine, Loki would have thought he cared only for the children. As it was, Loki knew his concern extended to her as well. Her outburst, coupled with the news of her pregnancy, secured her Thor’s loving devotion.

“Very well,” Loki murmured. She stretched slowly before curling up under the furs again. She did not need their warmth, but they were very comfortable. If there was one thing the Æsir knew how to do better than the Jotun, it was comfort, which was probably why they were all so soft and squishy.

Thor’s soft chuckle, edged with relief, echoed in the quiet room like distant thunder. “You are different this way.”

“In what way?” Loki grumbled. She really should have remained silent, she would be able to send him away sooner if she had.

“With child.”

Loki snorted and kicked at Thor’s hip, the fur slipping away from her ankle. “Of course I am different. Did you really expect me to continue being so confrontational and risk the health of my children?”

“No,” Thor answered with a hint of thoughtfulness. His large fingers wrapped around Loki’s ankle, massaging it half unconscious of his actions. Loki let out a pleased little sigh and offered him more leg. If she wasn’t so comfortable, she would have slapped the smile she could practically hear right off his face. “But I did not expect this.”

Thor’s hand slid further up Loki’s leg, its intentions clear. Loki felt a spark of desire, the warmth of Thor’s hands always created an interesting tingle on her skin, like for a moment her cooler skin was giving the heat a try, and while enjoyable, eventually rejected it. But Thor had not tried to touch her since the incident on Midgard. Loki had not thought Thor’s new desire extended to the physical.

“When my father informed me that I was to marry a Jotun, to father a child with one, I had no idea how I was supposed to even attempt.”

“Well,” Loki drawled, not liking where Thor was going, but not pulling away her leg, “for someone with no knowledge of the act, you did a reasonably well job of it.”

Thor chuckled softly, shaking his head. “My pride kept me from seeing the truth, for far too long. Seeing you like this now, however…”

Loki stretched again, forcing Thor’s hand up again. It rested heavy just above her knee. “You are being cliché, husband. You desire me now because you see your children growing inside me.”

“No, I _desire_ you now because I _see_ you now.” Thor moved further onto the bed, positioning himself between Loki’s legs. He paused for a moment, looking up at Loki for approval. Loki rolled her wrist in a ‘get on with it’ motion, causing Thor to grin widely. He spread Loki’s legs further apart, drawing a gasp from Loki’s lips when she felt Thor’s kiss along the inside of her things, his beard scratching against her skin.

If there was one thing Loki would admit Thor was good at, even if only to herself, it was that Thor’s tongue, while not especially witty with words, was exceptionally skilled at drawing forth pleasure. Her hands twisted against the furs, looking for anything to hold onto while Thor’s tongue teased her.

Thor, great oaf that he was, pulled away so he could take in the flushed look on her cheeks. Loki let out a strangled groan, halfway between disappointment and frustration. Thor was opening his mouth to make some cheeky comment, but Loki was having none of it. She wrapped her legs around Thor’s shoulders and pulled him down again with a snarl. “If you do not get back to work I will strangle you.” Her husband laughed again, his breath ghosting over her and turning the end of her sentence in a soft moan. “Get on with it,” she demanded again, the force drained from her voice.

For the next hour Thor kept Loki caught in a haze of pleasure without sending her over. He would continually back off, drawing threats from Loki’s lips, but they were always silenced again midsentence. Eventually, Thor took pity on her, and gave Loki the release she had been seeking, causing her to scream his name loud enough that it echoed through the halls of Bilskirnir.

Loki sighed and fell back against the pillows, humming contentedly. “I still do not plan to leave this bed anytime soon.”

A rather cocky look crossed Thor’s face. “Was that supposed to be discouraging?”

Loki scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Æsir.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The heat hits him in a powerful wave the moment Magni enters the stone chamber he’d hidden Mjolnir in. He spots its source immediately. Mephisto stands in the middle of the chamber, fingers digging deep into Magni’s magic. The demon looks over his shoulder and grins. “I should have guessed it was you.”

Magni growls, unsheathing his falchion and dirk. “Your curiosity will be your undoing, demon.”

Mephisto actually looks bored by the threat before him. “Oh please, your mother couldn’t scare me. What makes you think you can?”

The mention of Loki is enough to make him pause. “Explain yourself.”

Mephisto rolls his eyes. “You Æsir are always so demanding. There’s a reason everyone else hates you.” He flexes his fingers within the magic, and Magni feels it as claws running down his spine. “Your mother tried to steal from me long ago. Of course he wouldn’t tell you about it, it was a rather disgraceful defeat. I…punished him thoroughly for his transgressions.” Mephisto’s lips crack into a wide grin at the memory. “He begged for it in the end.” He laughs before leveling his eyes back on Magni. “I admit, I’m curious if you spread your legs as prettily as your mother.”

Magni sees red and charges, his war cry echoing throughout the chamber. The heat slams into him, but Magni keeps going. He can smell blood. His sword slashes across flesh, followed by a stab from his dagger. All he can think of is the kill, of making Mephisto pay for whatever he has done to Loki.

And then, nothing. He cannot move. Magni’s mind drags him up through the red haze, and he realizes he is in trouble. Mephisto, blood dripping from wounds on his side and cheek, has a hand around his neck. Heat is radiating off Mephisto’s skin, and Magni can feel his own start to burn. “I am going to enjoy laying your corpse at Loki’s feet before I smash in your father’s head with his precious hammer, which thanks to you, I can now lift.”

“Not until you overcome my magic,” Magni growls out. It is becoming harder to breathe.

“Only a matter of time, little half breed, time which I would rather not spend listening to you.”

The heat intensifies, and Magni cries out in pain as his skin bursts and ruptures. He has to act fast or Mephisto is going to kill him. He kicks out, catching Mephisto in the stomach. At the same time he pinches the skin between his thumb and forefinger. The combination of pain is enough for Mephisto to loosen his grip, and the kick sends Magni back.

His back hits the ground. Mephisto has already recovered, fire forming in his hand. He cannot take his hand away from Magni’s magic without the risk of a backlash. Magni knows what he has to do, but he is not proud of doing it.

He runs. It will take Mephisto some time before he fully controls the spell, and in that time Magni needs to come up with a new plan.

/

Loki feels his attitude sour the moment Thor walks into the lab. Tony has gone off to deal with an issue involving his business, leaving Loki the only one in the room. There is a pang of fear at the realization that he has not been alone with Thor in centuries.

Thor opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Magni is falling into Loki’s arms. “Magni!” Loki tries holding his son close while checking him for injuries. There is a large burn running down his right cheek, his neck, and shoulder. Loki summons a blade of ice and begins cutting away Magni’s armor to give himself better access to the wound. “What happened?”

Magni groans. Thor brings over a chair and guides Magni to sit. His worried eyes snap to Loki’s, silently asking if there is anything else he can do. Loki motions with his chin for Thor to keep standing beside Magni.

“Mephisto,” Magni manages to say, grimacing in pain as the words pull at his burn.

Loki presses cool fingers to the burn and pours healing magic into it. Magni jerks, but Thor’s hands are there to hold him down before he can pull away. Good, Loki does not have to tell Thor what his role is. “What have I told you about confronting him? Idiot,” Loki hisses, his mind conflicted between fear and relief, “he could have killed you.”

“I ran into him while I was trying to track your ma-ah!” Magni squirms. “I did not mean to fight him, but he…” Magni’s jaw snaps shut and he refuses to meet Loki’s eyes.

“But what, Magni?”

“I lost my temper,” Magni mumbles. He hisses in pain at the sharp jab of magic Loki brushes along his jaw. Loki has tried for centuries to get Magni to fight with his head and not be ruled by his emotions, but with all the time his son spent in Asgard, the habit is proving hard to break. “He insulted your honor!” Magni tries to defend himself.

“You live in Asgard,” Loki counters. “You have heard horrible things about me before.” Magni still refuses to meet his eyes. “Magni, what lie did Mephisto feed you?”

“Mother,” Magni says slowly. His hand comes up to grasp Loki’s own, cutting off the healing magic. “Has Mephisto ever hurt you?”

“I assume you mean beyond the scraps and burns I have received when fighting him?” Loki sees it in Magni’s eyes, the pity, the guilt, and it hits him. Loki feels anger flare within him, and vows silently to take Mephisto’s head for this. “If Mephisto had even tried to touch me like that, do you think his kingdom would still stand? Do you think I would allow those flames to continue burning?”

Magni hesitates, realizes Mephisto has played on his emotions, and lets go of Loki’s hand. Loki slowly begins to heal again, Magni no longer fighting him. “No,” he finally answers. “I apologize, Mother. I should have seen through his lies.”

“Yes, you should have.”

“Loki,” Thor admonishes, breaking his silence.

“He could have gotten himself killed!” Loki snaps back, the thought of losing his son making his body tremble. He needs Magni to be a babe again, so that Loki can hold and protect him.

“Mother is only worried,” Magni says. “You know how he gets.”

Thor chuckles softly, because yes, he knows. Loki glowers at the both of them.

The rest of the healing progresses in silence. When Loki pulls his hand back the burn has disappeared, leaving Magni with a rosy pink splotch instead. “The rest will have to heal on its own. You will be back to your handsome self soon enough.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

Loki pats the healed injury lightly. “All right, off with you. I believe your father wishes to speak with me. And no more challenging demon overlords,” he adds with more authority.

“I assure you, Mother, I have learned my lesson.”

“Good. And find yourself some food.” The healing process takes a lot out of a person as it forces the body to heal faster than it normally would. Magni needs food and rest.

Magni pulls Loki into a one armed hug and kisses his temple. “Play nice, Mother,” he says fondly, nodding to Thor, before leaving. He calls over his shoulder, “Do not kill each other. I have no wish to become an orphan.”

When Loki looks back to Thor, his former husband is looking at him strangely. “What?” Loki snaps.

“Were those lies to comfort our son, or did Mephisto…” Thor’s hands ball into fists, a spark of anger flashing in his eyes.

Of course he would think now is the appropriate time to become Loki’s defender. “Of course not. I would have had his head as a trophy. And if not me, then Laufey would have done so.”

Thor nods slowly, relenting that Loki has a point. If Mephisto had dared to touch a Prince of Jotunheim nothing in all the realms could have saved him from the royal family’s wrath. “Magni has always been rather protective of you. Mephisto knew how to manipulate it.”

Loki studies him for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. “Why?”

Thor’s brow furrows in confusion, looking up at Loki with those wide blue eyes. “Why what?”

“Why do you care now? After everything you have done, why now? Do you truly expect me to believe this realm has changed you so much?”

“Loki, I have always cared for you-”

“Liar!” Loki hisses. He stands from his chair and begins to pace. “The only time you cared was when your children grew inside me. After that, I became obsolete. You never-”

“Loki!” Thor booms, cutting off Loki’s tirade. He may be mortal now, but his voice still has power. “Why must you always twist the past?”

“I do not twist it, I simply see the truth.” The two glare at one another, both trying and failing to contain their anger. “If you cared you would not have come for my head.”

Thor sighs and shakes his head. “I did not come for your head. I came for answers.”

“And demanded them while swinging around one of the most powerful artifacts ever made, which your father finally realized you were not worthy of.”

“Loki,” Thor says again, this time in warning.

“You have no power over me anymore, Thor, and that irks you.” Loki reveals his fangs in a predatory smile. “The Jotun is no longer under your thumb.”

Instead of anger, which is what Loki had expected, Thor’s face falls. “Is that what you think I want from you, Loki?”

“Uh, am I interrupting something? I feel like I’m interrupting something.”

Loki looks up, and immediately feels calmer when he sees Tony standing in the doorway, looking rather uncomfortable at having walked in on their conversation. “No,” Loki replies. “We are done here.”

Loki glares at Thor. Eventually he sighs and nods. “Yes, we are done.”

“Uh, okay.” Tony pauses to clear his throat. “In that case, want to see something cool, Frosty?”

“I assume you mean something interesting, and not something that is cold,” Loki drawls. Honestly, where do these Midgardians come up with these sayings?

“Yeah, okay, arranging a culture lesson for you too,” Tony says. He begins to ramble, Loki becoming lost in his voice. Loki walks forward, and Tony grabs his hand. He waves with the other at Thor before dragging Loki along. Loki decides then and there that he will have Tony. It is not a romantic moment or anything, but Loki finds himself desiring to have the man’s hands upon him, his mouth forming words of worship.

Tony drags him out into the heat, reassuring Loki they won’t be in it long when Loki lets out a high pitched whine, and into one of the buildings across the street Tony managed to commandeer for himself. He flicks on the lights and stands grinning like an absolute moron in the middle of the living room. “You wanted to know why they called me Iron Man, well-” he pauses for dramatic effect and waves his hand in the direction of the red and gold suit, “-ta da!”

Loki stares at the suit for a long moment before moving forward. His face remains impassive, and the nervous energy pouring off Tony fills the room. He can feel how much Tony wants to impress him with this. Loki slides his hand up the suit’s arm and lets it rest against the shoulder. He pretends not to notice the way Tony’s Adam apple bobs at the move. “This is not iron,” Loki finally says.

“Yeah, well Gold Titanium Alloy Man is kind of a mouthful. So,” Tony drawls, rocking back on his feet and trying to appear casual, “what do you think?”

“It seems…cumbersome. Are you sure it can perform?” Loki asks, a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Hey! This baby helped me beat Thor’s ass, and I can fly.”

“Hmm, yes, it helped you defeat a mortal Thor. I doubt it would do so well against an immortal.”

“Oh.” There’s a spark in Tony’s eyes to match the grin on Loki’s face. “You wanna go, babe?”

Loki tilts his head toward the suit. “Suit up, my Tony.”

 

“You sure you wanna keep this up?” Tony asks, hovering over the desert. Loki glares up at him. So far, this fight has been decidedly in Tony’s favor. His ability to fly keeps him out of Loki’s reach, and he knows the heat is probably contributing to it as well. He’s not going to complain though.

Loki answers in a language Tony doesn’t understand, but the words certainly do not sound nice. Ice forms around his hands and comes hurtling towards Tony. He dodges it easily…too easily.

“Sir,” JARVIS says in his ear, “there is a massive cold spot forming behind you.”

The blast of cold air knocks him out of the air before Tony processes what JARVIS told him. He hits the ground with a thud, the wind knocked out of his lungs. Loki is on him in an instant. He holds Tony down by straddling his hips and pinning his arms. The suit strains against the hold, and Tony can tell Loki is putting a lot of effort into keeping him down, but it looks like Loki might actually be stronger. Unacceptable.

Loki leans down and kisses the helmet, right over where Tony’s lips are, and Tony knows he’s done. “Whoa, whoa.”

Loki backs off, allowing Tony to sit up, but still sits in his lap. “Have I misinterpreted your interests?”

No, no he hasn’t, but Tony can’t tell him that. He flips the visor up. “Uh, shit, no, I just shouldn’t have encouraged you.”

Loki looks less than pleased. “Why not?”

Tony rubs the back of his head with the metal gauntlets. “Look, I’m not good with the whole friend thing, but lately I’ve found myself with an influx of people I care about, and I’m trying to do right by them. You’re Thor’s ex.”

“Yes,” Loki hisses. Tony is wishing he hadn’t lifted the visor. “Thor’s ex, as in no longer his.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know, it feels like I’m betraying him. I really like you, but-”

“But you are choosing Thor over me,” Loki finishes for him.

“That’s not it!” This situation has really gotten away from him.

“Is it not? How?”

Tony takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. “I don’t want to compete with Thor. I mean, have you not seen how he looks at you?”

“Ah,” Loki says with a tone of dangerous understanding, “so you are selfless enough to spare Thor’s feelings while denying your own. Well, Tony Stark, did you ever take into account how I might feel about this?”

Loki disappears before Tony can answer, leaving him alone in the middle of the desert.

/

Tony knows there’s no point in trying to sleep; he’s just going to make himself feel guilty for the way things went down with Loki. He pours himself a tumbler of scotch, thankful that whomever had lived here before built their own bar. Granted, the red bar stools are kind of cheesy, but Tony can’t help spinning on them while he drinks.

Spin toward the living room, spin toward the bar, spin back again, and again, and oh look, there’s Loki. Tony nearly chokes on his drink when he sees the Jotun Prince standing not five feet from him. Those red eyes look like they would like nothing better to rip Tony apart, but there’s something else there too. Shit, he really fucked this up.

“My entire life,” Loki growls out, body shaking, “has been a practice in acquiescing to what is best for Thor. I will not do it for you.” Loki moves so fast Tony doesn’t have a chance to stop him. Cold lips press against his, and his whole body shudders with desire. He should push Loki away, it would be the right thing to do, but fuck, he just can’t. Loki’s body is cold against his, making goose bumps break out across his flesh. And his lips, oh his lips, no one has ever kissed him with such yearning and desperation before. Tony holds on and kisses back, no longer able to remember why he denied himself this.

Loki pulls away, breathless. “I would have you now.”

“You know what?” Tony slides off the stool and pulls their hips close, both moaning as their erections brush together. “I’m done being selfless.”

Loki grins, revealing those fangs again. “You are not very good at it anyways. Now, I do believe I have waited long enough.” Loki snaps his fingers, and cool air assaults Tony’s skin as he finds himself suddenly without clothing. Loki is naked too, and oh look, those markings run over his cock too.

“Well, that’s one way to do it.” Tony grabs Loki’s hips again and spins him around, bending him over the stool. He runs his hands over the expanse of blue flesh before him, feeling a rush of satisfaction as Loki trembles beneath him. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

“Fuck me, my Tony,” Loki orders, not even slightly breathless. Tony is going to have to do something about that…just as soon as he finds some lube.

“Don’t move,” Tony says, landing a smack on Loki’s ass. He fishes out a bottle of lube from his duffle bag and turns back around. The whole thing took him less than twenty seconds, but that’s apparently all the time Loki needed to bury two of his own fingers inside his ass. Even as he watches Loki moans deliciously, working his fingers to stretch himself, and adds another finger. It automatically goes onto his list of top ten most beautiful things ever…top five…definitely top three. “Have I told you you’re beautiful? Because, fuck.” Tony is no stranger to sex, but this feels different, more intimate somehow.

Loki hums happily, which turns into a moan. He knows exactly what he’s doing with this little show, knows exactly what it is doing to Tony, and Tony loves it. He pours a generous amount of lube into his hand, and coats his cock. The strokes make him moan, the noise mixing with Loki’s and echoing off the walls. He walks back to Loki, positioning himself between long legs, and kisses down Loki’s spine. His thumbs rub circles against Loki’s hipbones, so teasingly close to where Loki would rather have his hands.

“You ready?”

“Yes,” Loki hisses, pulling his fingers out.

Tony spreads Loki’s cheeks and sheathes himself inside Loki with one hard thrust. Loki gasps, fingers curling around the edges of the stool to keep him in position. “Yes,” Loki hisses again, pleasure seeping into his voice, “yes, my Tony, mine.”

Yeah, he’s Loki’s. He’s not even going to deny it anymore. He’s wrapped around Loki’s finger, and can’t really bring himself to care. Tony pulls back, keeping just the tip of his cock inside Loki, before slamming back in. Loki cries out and throws his head back, causing his back to arch deliciously. Tony keeps going, adjusting the angle of his thrusts until he brushes against that spot inside Loki that steals away his words. He presses himself against Loki’s back and reaches around to wrap his hand around Loki’s cock. He can’t get over how wonderful Loki’s coolness feels against the heat of his own skin.

Loki moans and thrusts into his hand. They’ve both wanted this for too long for either of them to last an extended amount of time. Loki comes with a loud moan, his body clenching around Tony. It’s too much. He manages a few more thrusts before spilling inside Loki’s tight body.

Tony places soft kisses along Loki’s shoulders as they both recover, Loki letting out little mewling noises. He eventually pulls out, although he’s sure he could spend the rest of his life inside Loki and be happy. “So, uh, what now?”

“Now,” Loki says as he straightens, Tony’s come dribbling down his thighs, “sleep. Because you need it,” he adds with a hard tone when Tony opens his mouth to protest. “Later, I will have you again.”

Tony pretends to think it over a moment while nodding sagely. “I can work with this.”


	9. The Pitter Pat of Future Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter, but I really needed this one to set up for chapter ten. Hopefully that chapter will be up soon, as it is already halfway done.

“I do not like it,” Thor grumbled, his big blond head resting against Loki’s stomach.

Loki flipped a page in her book, readjusting it before it slipped off the top of Thor’s head. “And yet you must still go.”

“You are due soon,” Thor protested, even though they both knew he would still go in the end.

“Not for another two months. You will be gone all of three weeks, if that.”

Thor lifted his head, displacing Loki’s book and earning himself a glare. “But-”

Loki closed her book and whapped Thor on the nose with it, as if he was a misbehaved puppy. “But nothing. You have orders from your father, go fulfill them. The longer you complain, the less time you will have to return.” In truth, Loki wanted Thor to leave. It was nice to have someone dote on her, but Loki was unused to it, and after seven months of it, she needed a break. She realized Thor meant well, but that didn’t do anything to help her patience.  

Thor sighed and placed a kiss on Loki’s round stomach. “You are right. I shall return as soon as I can.” He was smiling when he stood, looking down at Loki like there could be no more beautiful sight in all the realms. “Do not over exert yourself-”

“Go, Thor.” Loki rolled her eyes dramatically, causing Thor to grin at his exasperation.  As soon as the door closed behind him the babies began kicking.

/

Two weeks of upset twins kicking at her insides, and Loki was desperate for Thor to return. They were restless, and it made Loki worry that Thor’s simple excursion to hunt for bandits would not be so simple after all. She was unable to hide her weariness from Frigga, no matter how much she tried. Frigga placed her hands on Loki’s stomach, and for a moment it was as if their father was back. Frigga’s face turned down in a frown, and Loki immediately sat up, demanding to know what was wrong. What Frigga told her did not make her feel any better.

“What do you mean one of them has the power of foresight?” she demanded.

“It is not so unbelievable that one of them would inherit my powers,” Frigga answered.

“But it is just the one?” Loki placed a hand over her stomach, silently begging the children to keep calm. They had started stirring again when Frigga removed her hands.

“Yes, and he seems to be exciting the other.”

“Of course he would,” Loki mumbled. “He has seen something?” Dread suddenly filled Loki, and the image of Thor’s blue eyes opened yet unseeing invaded her mind. “Thor?”

Frigga shook her head. “Thor and his warriors wiped out the main group of bandits. They will return as soon as they make sure there are no stragglers.”

“You have not seen anything?”

Frigga gave her a critical look, and Loki knew she would not, could not, answer.

/

Thor was fine. Loki had every intention to punch him in the face, but when she actually saw Thor, when Thor rushed to her and wrapped his arms around Loki, those intentions melted away. He looked so worried.

“I thought they were just bandits?” Loki leaned into Thor’s embrace, a little sigh of relief escaping her lips when the twins stopped kicking.

“They were. While we were searching for the rest of their band, Mephisto’s demons attacked. Volstagg…he was heavily injured. They do not know if he will survive.”

Out of all of Thor’s friends, Volstagg was Loki’s favorite (which still wasn’t saying much). His appetite disgusted Loki, but a few months ago Loki and Thor had spent the day with Volstagg, his wife, and two children. To her surprise, Loki found herself actually entertained.

“So you will stay here until there is news?”

“How can I leave?” Thor asked helplessly.

Of course she couldn’t. Loki sighed and allowed Thor to guide her into a chair. Thor absentmindedly stroked Loki’s stomach as they waited for news.

 

They ended up waiting most of the day before Eir returned. Thor sighed in relief when she told them Volstagg would survive, but made it clear he would need time to recover before he could even think of picking up his ax again. She handed Thor an assortment of salves and creams to use on those who had been injured, but not enough to race back to Asgard, before going back to her patient.

Loki looked at the remedies in almost despair. “Why do you have to go back?”

“I left Sif in charge, but they expect me back. We must still wipe out the bandits, else they return and continue tormenting our villages.”

“I do not want you to go,” Loki admitted. She glowered at Thor when his lips turned upward in the start of a smile. “Do not do that.”

“I have to,” Thor returned. He reached up to stroke Loki’s cheek, his wife unconsciously leaning into his warmth. “As you said, the sooner I leave, the sooner I can return.”

“I shall look after her!” Volstagg called out from his bed, shouting back and forth with Eir when she threatened to sedate him.

Thor chuckled, leaning down to kiss Loki, slow and sweet. Before Loki could protest again, Thor was spinning Mjolnir and taking off. Loki waited for the children to stir again, stood rooted to the spot for half an hour, before allowing herself to be satisfied that her son’s vision had come and gone.

/

Loki woke that night with a scream. She felt as if the twins were trying to kick their way out of her stomach. Loki curled up on her side, begging them between breathless whimpers to stop. Whatever vision had them so worked up made Loki feel nothing but dread for the future.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony wakes up to heat engulfing his cock. He moans, hand coming up automatically to curl around the person’s hips. There is a chuckle above him, and Tony finally manages to crack his eyes open to see Loki, blue skinned and beautiful, rocking above him. The room fills with soft moans and not so subtle sighs of pleasure as Loki takes his pleasure from Tony.

He doesn’t last long before he’s coming inside Loki, bringing Loki over the edge with a calloused hand wrapped around his cock. “Well, that’s certainly my favorite way to wake up.”

Loki chuckles as he pulls himself off Tony and collapses back onto the bed. Tony slides his leg along Loki’s, unable to keep himself from seeking out the coolness of Loki’s flesh. “When this is over, I do believe I will enjoy you for a week straight, at least.”

Tony shivers in delight. “That had better be a promise, Frosty.”

Loki chuckles again, and props himself up enough to kiss Tony’s lips for a brief moment. “You are mine now, and I shall have you until I tire of you.”

“You know,” Tony drawls, fingers tracing Loki’s hipbone, “normally I’d be really pissed off if anyone tried to tie me down.”

“And now?”

“Now I’m just thinking about how good you’d look against my sheets back home.” He gives Loki a cheeky smile, and is rewarded with another kiss.

“I look forward to it.” Loki sighs and pushes himself up. “As much as I wish to continue this, the recovery of Mjolnir must take precedence.”

“Any leads?”

“One.” Loki’s eyes harden, and the room temperature drops sharply. “And even if he is not the culprit, he hurt my son, and I will have his head for it.”

Okay, so that’s kind of terrifying…and hot, but mostly terrifying.

/

“And where do you think you are going?”

Magni pauses in his effort to strap on his vambraces. He takes a deep breath before moving again, not turning around. “I am going to find Mjolnir.”

“You should not go alone, not after what happened last time.”

Magni shakes his head, his hands checking his weapons for the tenth time. “And who shall I take with me?” He finally turns to look at his father’s disapproving face. “You? What use would you be now that you are mortal?”

Thor allows only the briefest flicker of hurt to be seen before it is gone and he is in warrior mode again. “Magni, please, at least take your mother with you. What if Mephisto finds you again?”

“I will be ready for him this time.” Magni takes a deep breath and beings to ready the spell that will once more take him through the hiding places of Midgard and into the cave where Mjolnir is. Mephisto has not yet broken through his magic, but he is getting close. Magni cannot afford to wait any longer.

“This is foolish,” Thor growls, stepping towards his son.

“Coming from you, that does not mean much,” Magni snaps. He hates himself for the cruel words coming out of his mouth, but he needs his father to go stomping off in a rage. It is the only way Magni can leave without Thor sending Loki after him.

But Midgard truly has changed Thor. There is hurt and rage in his eyes, but he does not fly off the handle like he would have before his exile. “Magni,” Thor pleads, placing a hand on Magni’s wrist.

“NO!” Magni shouts, but it is too late to stop the spell. Magic wraps around Thor the moment before the spell completes, and drags him trailing behind Magni through cracks and shadows.

They are both breathless when the spell lets go of them, dumping them in the center of the large cavern. Magni stares in horror at the tornado of magic, now mostly red and black, overpowering the light green of Magni’s magic. Mephisto looks over his shoulder and rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed by their presence.

“Magni,” Thor whispers in a horrified tone at his side. Magni shuts his eyes, not needing to look at his father to know Thor’s own eyes are on the hammer at the center of the vortex. “What have you done?”


	10. Happy Times Are A Lie. Who Even Said That? We Should Hang Them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the reason I've been updating so fast is that I really wanted to get to this chapter. It will be the last one I post for at least three weeks, as I really need to focus on finishing this semester, and what little time I have to write will go to finishing my frostiron fest fic.
> 
> My thanks to lokizillas for her help with this chapter.

Volstagg was rambling again, exaggerating stories about his heroics. Loki tuned out his voice. Her eyes were closed, hand placed gently against her large stomach, content to relax in the shade. The kicking had finally stopped earlier that morning, and the sense of foreboding Loki was left with was quickly squashed and shoved to the back of her mind. The pain had been going on for an hour before Loki relented and admitted what she was experiencing were not false contractions.

Loki sighed and opened her eyes, placing a cold hand against Volstagg’s arm to gain his attention. He cut himself off midsentence, regarding her curiously. “Help me up,” Loki demanded. “And send for Eir as well.”

Volstagg immediately realized what was happening and sprang into action as fast as he could with his still healing side. Loki was grateful that it was Volstagg left behind with her, for the others would have no idea what to do while Volstagg had been through this twice already.

He held her hand as he guided her down the halls, rambling once more, this time about how perfect her children would be, and how everything would be fine. Loki would be annoyed, but the heat of Asgard was making her dizzy. Loki still didn’t understand how the Æsir could call this comfortable.

.

Frigga often assisted Eir in the delivery room, but never before had she seen a labor that went so badly so fast. She no longer needed to touch Loki to feel the heat radiating off her skin, not that she actually could touch Loki anymore. It had not taken long for the fever to drive Loki into delusions, and now her body perceived every touch as an attack. There were several of Eir’s assistances that had been dismissed thanks to frostbitten fingers that had learned the hard way.

“Eir, there must be something we can do.”

Eir’s light brown hair was escaping from its bun, her face haggard. “The children seem to have inherited more of their father than their mother. If we try to lower Loki’s body temperature we risk harming the children.”

“But if we do nothing we risk losing Loki,” Frigga finished for her. It was a no win situation. She took a deep breath as Loki screamed out in pain. “We need her to take on an Æsir form so she can handle the heat.”

Eir looked at her sharply. “She is in no condition to be casting magic. You will have to force her into it.”

Frigga did not like the idea, it was a horrible violation to Loki’s body, but it needed to be done. She gathered her magic into her palms and gently pressed them against Loki’s forehead and shoulder. Everyone held their breaths, and for a moment the only sound in the room was Loki’s desperate wails. Frigga felt the magic drain from her into Loki, and slowly her skin turned from Jotun blue to Æsir pale. A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

Eir wasted no time in checking on the children, but as soon as Frigga removed her hands, Loki’s magic washed away her own. It followed Frigga’s magic back to the source, snapping at the Queen. She had just enough time to throw up a ward, but the tips of her fingers still blackened. One of Eir’s assistances tried to look them over, but Frigga waved her away. There were more important things right now to take care of.

“As I thought, the child is showing more Æsir traits than Jotun, but it has Loki’s ability to shift. As long as Loki remains in that form, the child is attempting to stay in a Jotun body. We need to deliver him now, or else he will exhaust his magic.”

And if he exhausted his magic he would die before taking his first breath. “We need Odin.” Her husband was the only one who could overpower Loki’s magic when it was this out of control.

Frigga stood, making to track him down herself, but there was a sudden pain in her arm, a cold so harsh it burned. She looked back into Loki’s desperate eyes. “Please, Mother, do not leave me. Mother, please,” Loki whimpered.

“Oh, Loki,” Frigga breathed out. Loki thought she was Fárbauti. She knew she could not leave her now. “Find Odin,” she ordered one of the assistances. “Tell him I need him here immediately.”

“Yes, my Queen,” the woman answered with a bow, sweeping out of the birthing room.

Loki refused to let go of Frigga. She gritted her teeth against the pain, telling herself that she could be healed after. They waited, unable to touch Loki or check on her children. It was probably best Thor was not here to see it.

When Odin finally swept into the room, Frigga could not hold back a sigh of relief from escaping her lips. Her husband took one look at her and knew what needed to be done. He pried Loki’s fingers from Frigga’s arm, a healer spreading salve over the frostbite the moment she was free. Loki let out a high pitched whine and grabbed for Frigga again, but Odin stood in her way. His magic poured into her, fast and brutal. There was no time for delicacy.

Eir ducked between her legs again, and announced, “He is almost here,” at the same moment Thor’s booming voice echoed down the hall.

 _Not now._ Frigga closed her eyes for a brief moment. But Loki was still begging for her mother, and Frigga was not about to abandon her. “Push, Loki,” she said, pulling her hand away from the healer and stepping around Odin. “It is almost over.” She still felt so hot.

Loki screamed as she pushed, the babe finally sliding free of her body into Eir’s arms. Thor burst into the room, still covered in sweat and blood. Loki’s cries died down to frantic breathing, her hand going limp in Frigga’s. In Eir’s arms the babe was quiet. She looked up to Frigga and gave a soft shake of her head.

Thor saw it. He screamed, causing Loki to whimper and shrink back into the pillows. Mjolnir smashed into a set of shelves, sending medicines crashing to the floor.

“Odin.” She had barely finished saying his name before her husband was marching toward their son, pushing him, still screaming, out of the room.

Frigga took a deep breath, wrapping a wall of steel around her heart to keep her grief at bay. There would be time to mourn later, but not now. Loki needed her strength more than she needed to grieve right now. Her attention turned back to her daughter-in-law. There was still one more child coming, and Frigga would do everything in her power to ensure he did not share that fate of his brother.

.

Thor screamed, pushing against his father. He did not stop until the doors of the healing room closed behind them. He turned, slamming Mjolnir into the wall, unaware of the shocked stares from his friends. He rounded back on Odin. “You will not stop me from going back in there!”

“Not until they are done, and you have reigned in your temper!” Odin shouted back, sinking power into each of his words.

It did not help. Thor could not recognize the danger through his grief. “You dare? I have just lost a child, and you dare?”

“And I have lost a grandson!” Odin shouted back. This time Odin’s own grief spoke to Thor’s. The realization was enough to make him lower Mjolnir back to his side. “Loki is in there, laboring to bring your second son into the world. Do you really think you will help the situation by smashing things?”

Thor’s entire body shook and a sob, a wretched sound that made those who heard it shrink back, sounded off the walls of the hallway. Odin reached out, pulling Thor into his embrace, letting Thor cry against his shoulder. “I know, my son, I know,” he said softly so that only Thor could hear.

Thor let himself be held up by his father’s strength. One of his children, whom he had come to love and cherish over the months he grew within Loki, was dead. He had never even had a chance to live. It wasn’t fair. And there was another child still to be born. What if this one was still born as well? Worry and fear flooded his mind, mixing with his grief.

And then a child’s cry rang out. Thor lifted his head, not even breathing until a second cry sounded. He pushed away from Odin, his father letting him go this time. They were already opening the doors for him when he pushed through, running to Loki’s side.

Loki was pale and drained, her eyes still unfocused. Frigga was helping her hold the child against her chest. This child was active, little arms and legs working against the blanket, face scrunched up in displeasure at being in the world.

He was perfect.

Frigga waved him over, and it was only then that Thor realized he had stopped in place. He settled himself on the bed next to Loki, his hand coming up to help Loki balance their son’s head. Loki let out a tired sound, and her head lulled to the side to rest against Thor’s arm. Thor bent down to kiss the top of her head, never taking his eyes away from the babe in her arms.

“Magni,” Loki whispered sleepily, so soft Thor almost missed it. Her green eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

“Thor,” Frigga said softly. “You must give him to Eir for awhile. She needs to bath him and make sure everything is as it should be.”

Thor nodded, taking his son from Loki’s arms. He knew he had to give him over to Eir’s waiting arms, but he could not resist holding him a moment longer, just to make sure he was real. His son whined, turning his face into the crook of Thor’s arm. A smile broke out across Thor’s face, happiness combating with the grief of recent loss.

“Hello, Magni.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thor remembers the first time Magni picked up a blade, the first time he fell down, the first time he broke his nose, the first time he spilled blood in battle. There is no one in the world more precious to him than his son. It is not betrayal he feels when his eyes land on Mjolnir and understands what has happened; it is disappointment, complete and crushing guilt in himself. Whatever caused Magni to take this course of action, Thor knows he has only himself to blame.

Mephisto’s magic eats away at Magni’s own, wrestling control of the primordial magic away from his son. Thor sees Magni’s eyes before he charges, wild and desperate. He knows there are only moments before the situations slips away from him. Thor shouts Magni’s name, but the noise is lost in the loud rush of Mephisto’s counterattack.

Mephisto’s face is strained. Most of the primordial magic is held in his hands, his to control, and now he has to fight Magni as well. Thor needs not be a student of magic to feel its power swell. If Mephisto loses control, and if Magni cannot regain it, that magic will rip apart everything it can touch. This is reckless, and his son, his clever boy who thinks everything through, is at the center of it.

Thor wants to shout Magni’s name again, but as Magni’s blades strike out against Mephisto’s claws and magic, he knows better than to distract him. His eyes go back to Mjolnir. If only he could lift it once more. “Please, have I not proved my worth?” he whispers under his breath. “Please, give me back the power I need to save my son.”

Mjolnir doesn’t move.

/

Loki stills. The magic washes over him, powerful in its rage, and calling out to every being with even a speck of magic in its veins. It steals his breath away, both clawing to bring him close and attempting to push him away at the same time. He is not surprised, he has been expecting this loss of control ever since he realized that someone had evoked the old magics. They were never meant to be held and contained.

What does surprise him, sews worry and fear in his heart, is that he recognizes whose magic is responsible. “Magni,” he whispers, a fist clenching over his chest. “Oh, Magni, my foolish child.”

Loki slips through the shadows, searching, tracing the undulating waves to their source. He needs to find Magni before his son does another stupid thing.

/

“Sir-”

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit!” Tony chants like a prayer as the HUD display flickers and goes out. The suit drops like a stone and the ground comes rushing up to meet him. “Come on, not like this, please not like this.” He has no idea who he is trying to plead with, but it’s the only thing he can do while trapped in a suit that refuses to work.

It was supposed to be a standard patrol, scanning the area for anything useful. But isn’t that the way it always goes, the simplest things end up being the most deadly? What the fuck had caused the suit to malfunction in the first place? If he gets through this, he is going to have some very angry words with someone. He will have Pepper sue people. Oh God, Pepper. Pepper will kill him if he dies.

The ground is still getting closer, and there is no response from the suit. Tony closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

/

Thor sees it at the same moment Magni does, his son’s red eyes going wide with disbelief. Mephisto knocks Magni’s dirk out of the way at the same moment the last of Magni’s green magic is swallowed up. There is a moment of shock as Magni’s body tries to adjust to the forceful take over, but it is all the time Mephisto needs. His hand, clutching power and fire, his whole body radiating with it, comes up and smashes into Magni’s chest. Magni goes flying across the cavern, his falchion dropping to the floor. He hits the wall with a crunch that makes Thor’s stomach turn, before finally crashing onto the ground. He doesn’t get up. He doesn’t move.

“No!” Thor shouts. He runs across the chamber to Magni’s sword and picks it up, heedless of his limited powers. It does not matter if he dies, he will not allow anyone to hurt his son.

Mephisto grins at him, Mjolnir in his hand. Magic swirls around the hammer, and Thor can feel her displeasure from all the way on the other side of the cavern. She is not pleased, and she will make Mephisto pay for daring to touch her.

Thor realizes what is going to happen the moment before Mjolnir rips herself from Mephisto’s grip. Mephisto reaches out with the magics, trying to bring her back, but a flash of Magni’s green magic sends it rebounding on the demon. Thor holds out his hand and Mjolnir flies straight to him. The moment she is in his hand again power courses through him, and he is the center of the storm, the power behind its rage, lightning, and thunder, and the fury of the berserker. Thor is himself once more.

Mephisto takes one look at him and flees, taking the primordial magic with him.

Thor takes the briefest second to growl at where the demon had stood before running to his son. Magni is curled up on his side, and he moans in pain when Thor rolls him over. The instant he sees, Thor knows. Magni’s chest is a twisted mess of burnt flesh covered in blood. He sees white poking through at odd angles, Magni’s ribs having broken when he hit the wall. From the way he is rasping, Thor suspects a least one of those broken ribs has pierced a lung.

“Hold on, Magni,” Thor tells him, holding him close. “We will get you to your mother. Loki will heal you, and you’ll be fine.”

Magni shakes his head. They both know it is a lie. “I did it,” he rasps, his hand clutching and twisting at Thor’s cloak like he had done when he was little. “Let…in.”

Thor cannot be angry, not now. He knows exactly what Magni is referring to, knows Magni needs to tell him why. Thor brushes his hair back, holding him close, trying to offer some semblance of comfort with his presence.

“Weren’t ready. Gra…wouldn’ list…” Magni pauses, trying to take a breath, but ends up coughing flood onto his chest. “Had to…some…Never suppose…Jotun…never wanted you exiled.” His voice is no louder than a whisper, talking quickly to try to get everything out in the limited time he has left. “War…coming. Had to do something. Couldn’t…couldn’t…”

“Shh, Magni,” Thor whispers, rocking his son lightly. “I am not angry. Be calm.”

Relief floods Magni’s face and he is able to continue. “I couldn’t fight either…you. Had to stop war…Midgard changed…I thought…thought if Mother saw, he’d keep peace…needed him to see…Tell…tell, Mother…love him.”

“I will,” Thor promises. He can no longer hold back his tears, and they fall onto Magni’s face.

Magni gives him a weak smile. “Do it again. You…ready now. You will be…a great king.”

Thor sees the life drain from Magni’s eyes, feels him stop breathing. Thor’s whole body shudders as sobs rack his massive frame. He holds his son’s body close, not caring of the blood staining his own clothes. His little boy is gone, gone because Thor was not able to protect him.

It is both too long and too soon when he hears a cry of anguish rip through the chamber. “MAGNI!”

Thor brushes Magni’s hair back once more, and kisses his forehead. “Farewell, Magni.”

He lets his son slip through his fingers and into Loki’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Symmetry is a beautiful thing, isn't it?
> 
> Ah, by the way, this is the chapter for those of you who have never read one of my stories, where you realize I am just a bit sadistic.
> 
> Magni's confession, for those of you who might have been confused about some of it:  
> "I did it. I let them in."  
> "You weren't ready. Grandfather wouldn't listen. I had to do something. You were never supposed to storm Jotunheim. I never wanted you exiled. War was coming. I had to do something. I couldn't...couldn't..."  
> “I couldn’t fight either of you. I had to stop the war. Midgard changed you. I thought if Mother saw you had been changed, he’d help keep the peace. You needed him to see. Please tell Mother I love him.”  
> “I would do it again. You are ready now. You will be a great king.”


	11. The Core of Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bad, bad, bad person...I am okay with this.

Loki screamed, high pitched and animalistic, as she launched herself at Thor. Frigga stepped back, Magni clutched to her chest, as Thor and Eir worked to hold Loki down on the bed. Eir was shouting for someone to bring her sedative, but it was impossible to hear her over Loki.

She had finally woken up after a full day of sleep. Loki had immediately demanded to know why she was wearing an Æsir form. Explaining it to her had led to telling her of her child’s death, which was how they found themselves in this current situation.

Despite the chaos, Eir’s attendants were well trained, and one quickly readied the sedative before handing it off to another who brought it to Eir and promptly took over holding Loki down for her.  The device Eir used was circular, easily able to slip over one’s hand. Eir held the device over Loki’s head, the sedative spilling out onto Loki in the form of red light. Loki slowly stopped thrashing, crying out in agony when she realized what was being done to her.

When Loki was finally unconscious once more, Thor pulled back and sank into a chair next to the bed with a heavy sigh. He made no move to stop one of the attendants when she reached for his arms, applying ointment to the numerous scratches Loki had given him in her struggle. When she was done, Frigga took her place, handing Magni back to his father.

“She said it was my fault, Mother,” Thor said softly, holding his son as if he was afraid Loki would suddenly wake up and snatch him away forever.

“She is grieving, Thor.” Frigga reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind Thor’s ear before resting her hand against his cheek. “Sometimes a person deals with their grief by blaming someone else. Loki knows it is not your fault, but she is not in a place where she can admit that no one is at fault.”

“So she chooses me as her outlet,” Thor finished for her.

Frigga sighed heavily and nodded. “I know this is hard for you, my son.” It was hard on all of them. Frigga herself wanted night to come so that she and Odin could hold each other close and express their own grief. Until then, the rulers of Asgard had to be the center of strength just as they were during all times of hardship.

Thor nodded, not looking up from his son’s face. Magni blinked up at his father, his eyes bright red, before deciding that with the excitement all done he was going to go back to sleep. “He is so small.”

“Babies usually are,” Frigga said softly, smiling bitter sweetly at the sight of her son and grandson. It was an image she had long waited to see, but was soured by the fact he held only one child and not two. “You should get some sleep, Thor.”

“I’d like to take Loki back to her rooms. I think she would prefer to be in a more familiar place.”

“I agree,” Eir said from the other side of Loki’s bed. “She is well physically. Her mental health, however, needs to be treated delicately.”

“Very well. Let us move her before she wakes.”

/

Thor spent the next three days wandering around the grounds of Bilskirnir with Magni. Every time Loki woke, Eir was forced to drug her again least Loki harm herself. He told his son stories of great battles, of adventures he had when he was younger, but never once did he tell Magni the stories of Jotun savagery Æsir parents told their children at night.

He was stopped in the middle of a hallway, letting a bit of sunlight fall over Magni’s face. It was hard to tell if he was just making faces or if he actually liked the sun, but Thor chose to believe it was the latter. Frigga found him there, coming from Loki’s room.

“She is awake now,” Frigga informed him. “I believe it would do her good to see Magni.”

Thor nodded lightly. “And me?” He did not know if it was a good idea for Loki to see him, but he also did not want to let go of Magni.

“Go see her, Thor,” Frigga insisted. “You two have a child now. You cannot hide from one another.”

“I suppose you are right,” Thor relented.

Frigga patted his shoulder as Thor headed off toward Loki’s chambers. He hesitated once, only briefly, outside Loki’s door, but it was not in his nature to run from something like this. Loki was seated by one of the large windows, her legs pulled up so her chin could rest against them. She was still, her Æsir form in place, which was perhaps the most telling indication of Loki’s condition. “Loki,” Thor called out, letting her know he was there.

Loki didn’t move, gave no indication she had heard him until Thor was beside her. “Our baby is dead.”

Thor felt his jaw clench tight as he fought back his own grief. “Magni is still alive. Would you not like to see him?”

He held Magni out to Loki, but she nearly tipped the chair over in her desperation to put some distance between them. “Our baby is dead!” Loki repeated, and this time Thor heard her unspoken blame, no longer directed at him, but at herself.

“Loki.” Thor shifted Magni to one arm and pulled Loki in close before she could move away again. “It is not your fault.”

Loki’s hands curled in Thor’s tunic, her head resting against his shoulder. This close Thor could feel her entire body tremble. “I cannot even hold my baby.”

“Why not?”

Loki’s voice was muffled, her face firmly buried within the fabric of Thor’s clothing. “I will hurt him.”

“You will not,” Thor insisted. He maneuvered Loki back into her chair, holding Magni out to her. Loki’s hands came up instinctively, and before she could lower them, Thor had already placed Magni within her embrace.

Loki held her breath, but when nothing happened she slowly brought him closer to her chest. Magni’s eyes opened, as red as his mother’s when Loki was in her Jotun form. Loki’s eyes widened and her head snapped up to Thor. He couldn’t help but smile at her shock. “He has your markings as well.”

Loki’s brow furrowed in confusion. She untucked the blanket and slowly traced the markings across Magni’s stomach where they were more prominent. “I thought he would be all you.”

“Not all. There is some of his mother in him as well.”

Loki nodded absently, holding onto her son as tightly as Thor had for the past three days. Thor grabbed a chair from Loki’s study and brought it over beside her. They sat there in silence for a long time, a strange assortment of a family.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The HUD lights come back on, but it is close, too close. Tony manages to maneuver the suit back into the air, but his right arm and leg smash into the ground all the same. He screams as he feels bones break, and loses complete control of the suit. He tumbles across the desert floor, screaming in pain again when he finally comes to a stop.

“Sir!” JARVIS says worriedly. “You have multiple breaks in both your right arm and leg, as well as two cracked ribs.

There are times when Tony is really glad to hear JARVIS’ voice. “Yeah, kind of figured that,” Tony says through clenched teeth. “What happened there, buddy?”

“There was a pulse of unknown energy, sir. It overloaded my systems and I was forced to restart. I have alerted Agent Coulson as to your condition. He is sending a team for you.”

Good old JARVIS. “Thanks, buddy.”

“Sir, it is inadvisable for you to sleep now. Sir!”

“Just a few minutes of shut eye, Jarv. Just a few…”

/

Tony groans when he wakes again, squeezing his eyes shut tight in protest of once more being conscious. With a heavy sigh Tony gives up on the whole unconscious thing and opens his eyes. He jumps back slightly when his entire vision is filled with Thor, then promptly groans again as he jostles his arm.

“There a reason you’re hovering over me, Rollin’ Thunder?”

“You almost died,” Thor says glumly.

“Yeah, that wasn’t fun.” With Thor’s help Tony manages to prop himself up on his pillows. “Any idea what happened?”

“Your Midgardian sorcerer, aptly named Strange, confirmed that it was the primordial magic Magni used to hide Mjolnir.”

“Wait, your kid did this? Where is he so I can kick his ass?” Tony is totally going to ignore the mention that Strange is at base right now.

Thor’s shoulders somehow slump even further. Tony only now realizes that something is very, very wrong. “Thor?”

Thor takes a deep breath, looking like he might fall apart if he does so again. Tony’s stomach clenches horribly at the sight. He will never get used to seeing Thor seem vulnerable. “Magni….Magni is dead.”

The whole world kind of just stops for a minute, suspended in that one second. “Oh,” is all Tony is able to say, letting a long silence stretch between them before adding, “I’m sorry.”

Thor just nods. Likely he has heard the same thing from everyone else already.

“Where is Loki?” Tony asks after another silence.

“He…he took Magni’s body to Jotunheim. He would not allow me to give Magni an Æsir funeral, not that I can blame him.”

“Why?”

“Our funerals involve burning the bodies of the dead. For the Jotun, burning the dead is an abomination. It is only done when the individual has been convicted of high treason. I hold no anger at him for wanting to bury Magni on Jotunheim, but I wish Loki had allowed me to be there.” Thor sighs, shaking his head. “However, Loki does not deal well with grief. He must have an outlet, someone to blame.”

“And right now he’s blaming you,” Tony finishes for him.

Thor nods. “He is my son and I failed to protect him. My son…

“I must go,” Thor says, switching topics before Tony can say anything else. “I have been summoned back to Asgard to give account of what happened, but I wished to make sure you were well before I went.”

“Thanks for the check up, Muscles.”

Thor nods as he stands. “If Loki returns tell him where I went. Mephisto still has control of the primordial magic Magni summoned, and Loki will need Mjolnir to track it.”

“I’ll let him know.”

“Farewell, my friend.” Then Thor is gone, and it is only then Tony realizes there was something very different about Thor. Maybe there is something to that whole god thing after all.

“Damn,” Tony whispers to the empty room, “I actually liked that kid.”

/

Loki does return. Tony wakes up in the middle of the night thanks to a cool sensation pressing against his good side. He grumbles, but Loki shushes him, brushing fingers over his cast. “This will hurt,” Loki whispers, Tony’s only warning as his bones begin to knit together. He can literally feel his bones healing, and yay for healing and everything, but fuck does it hurt. Tony grits his teeth and endures the pain. A few minutes later the pain stops and Loki’s cool lips press against his cheek. “You did well.”

“So am I all healed now?” Tony tries to flex his fingers but the cast is in the way.

“Not completely.” Loki shifts so that his head is lying against Tony’s good shoulder, his long body pressed against Tony’s. “Your body knows it has been injured and seeks to heal itself. Something of the wound must remain for you to heal yourself, else your body will become confused and start attacking healthy parts of itself, somewhat like a cancer, save it advances within hours.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound pleasant.”

“It is not.”

Tony turns his head so his nose is buried in Loki’s hair. It is wet from melted snowflakes and smells strongly of winter. “Thanks for the assist.”

Loki hums softly, curling up a bit more.

“So,” Tony drawls, “what are you going to do now? Thor-”

Loki growls loudly. “Do not say his name in my presence!”

He moves to pull away, but Tony reaches out with his good hand to pull Loki back in. “Hey, look, I’m not going to get into whatever happened right now, but blaming Thor for it isn’t going to get you anywhere good.”

“He was supposed to protect Magni!” Loki counters. His voice is harsh, but even with Loki’s face only illuminated by the street light outside Tony can see the tears forming in his eyes.

“He was mortal, probably without a weapon or protection. What was he supposed to do?”

“Not let Magni die!” Loki wails. He drops back to the bed, half lying on top of Tony as he cries. Tony’s ribs are slightly sore from the weight, but he is not about to push Loki away. He uses his left hand to rub circles on the back of Loki’s neck.

“He’s going after the guy who killed him, Mefiso or something, but he needs your help,” Tony says once Loki’s sobs have quitted.

“Mephisto,” Loki corrects. And that right there, in the way he says Mephisto’s name verse how he had said Thor’s earlier, is the difference between Loki’s anger and Loki’s hate. There is a terrifying power in that hate. “I let him go in the past, but this time I shall thoroughly destroy him.”

“So, not an old friend then?”

“No. He is a demon, fond of styling himself after the Christian devil.”

“Sounds like a pleasant person.”

Loki props his chin up on Tony’s chest to stare at his lover, clearly unamused with his sass. “He likes to steal souls and corrupt them within his domain. Mephisto and I worked together toward a common goal centuries ago, but once it was achieved he turned on me and tried to take my soul. I tricked him into letting me go, but he has been trying to make me his prized decoration ever since. I often amused myself by ruining his plans to steal a mortal’s soul, or even sometimes intervening when he tried to steal Thor’s.” The way Loki says it sounds like ‘ _He is my ex, and therefore only I am allowed to hurt him.’_

“How are you going to find him?” Tony asks.

“Most likely he has retreated to his own domain to heal. A full on attack there would be foolish, as Mephisto is strongest there.” Loki sighs as he shifts to take some of his weight off Tony. “He will need to unleash the primordial magic at some point soon. Holding onto it too long is dangerous, and he knows if he uses it there is a high chance it will rebound and destroy him. But he cannot do so within hell, the magic would destroy it.”

“Earth?” Tony asks, immediate fear settling in his stomach.

“No, he is too fond of human souls to destroy them. It will be one of the realms precious to me.”

“Jotunheim?”

“Most likely.” Loki sighs and turns his head so that his nose brushes against Tony’s neck. “I am going to close my eyes, just for a little bit. I just…”

“It’s okay, Dasher. It’s okay.”

/

“Open the Bifrost, Heimdall.”

“Where to, my Prince?”

“Hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hey, at least Tony is alive right?


End file.
